Enamorados?
by MissWhittaker
Summary: Hermione y Ron, dos chicos, q apezar de todo lo q sienten uno por el otro, siempre se confunden y piensan q son solo simples sentimientos q todo amigo siente... Pero eso va a cambiar cuando Krum vuelva a Hogwarts... Y RoN se arme de valor...
1. La tan ansiada llegada de Harry

CAPÍTULO 1: **La tan deseada llegada de Harry**

-¡Ron, estas realmente insoportable hoy, nos se que es lo que te sucede, déjame en paz Ron, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas!

Hermione no había cambiado mucho, en este último mes, que no se veían.

Estaba un poquito mas delgada, su cabello estaba un poco más ondulado y parecía que no tenía tanta cantidad, pero supuse que eso era algo que me parecía ya que, era imposible perder pelo en un mes. Pero definitivamente estaba más linda.

-¿Qué? ¿Insoportable, yo, no para nada. Es que realmente me parece un poco extraño que hayas ido a la casa de Krum, como si fueran mejores amigos o novios!

-¿Qué? Ron estas alucinando, ves cosas donde no están, hazte revisar. Pensé que sabías que las cosas entre Viktor y yo, siempre estuvieron claras desde que se fue, solo somos amigos, además no se que es lo que tengo yo, que estarte contando mis asuntos. Es ridículo!

-No se, yo no te pedí que me contaras como estaban las cosas con Krum, fuiste tú la que sacó el tema, yo no te pedí que me contarás como te fue en tu hermoso y emocionante viaje a Bulgaria como tú dices.-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.-Ahh, ¿y por cierto, cómo estaba la casa de Vicky? De seguro que te gustó mas estar en su casa que en la mía, no por que como te molesta tanto todo y como quieres todo el tiempo que te deje en paz...

-Yo nunca dije eso, Ronald. Nunca dije que la casa de Viktor fuera más linda que la tuya, ni que me divirtiera más en su casa que en la tuya, así que deja de decir esas estupideces, ¿quieres?. Tu eres mi mejor amigo, y nada va a cambiar ese hecho. Nada.

Ron se ruborizó. Pero no pensaba que las cosas se quedaran así, por unas pocas palabras cariñosas.

-Si, bueno, eso realmente no lo sé, YA QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE TE MOLESTO TANTO!.¡

-¡TU NO ME MOLESTAS, ES TU ACTITUD CON RESPETO A VIKTOR LA QUE ME MOLESTA!.

-¡LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE MI ACTITUD CON RESPECTO A VIKTOR SIEMPRE VA A SEGUIR, POR QUE CREO QUE ES REMEDIADO IMBECIL!.

-¡BUENO, ME ALEGRO QUE AL MENOS RECONOZCAS QUE SI HAY UNA CIERTA ACTITUD CONTRA VIKTOR QUE NO ES NORMAL, RONALD!-le gritó Hermione, muy fastidiada.

-¡¿POR QUE NO TE VAS A VIVIR CON TU QUERIDO VIKTOR, YA QUE TE SIMPÁTIZA TANTO Y LO QUIERES TANTO, POR QUE NO ME VAS A VENIR A DECIR QUE NO LO QUIERES Y QUE NO TE GUSTA!

-¡BASTA, ESTO NO DA PARA MÁS, TU NO ME VAS A VENIR A DECIR QUIEN ME GUSTA Y QUIEN NO, RONALD, ASÍ QUE SI ME DISCULPAS...

Hermione se fue dejando a Ron muy enojado. Últimamente se pasaba peleando con Hermione, estaba deseando que llegara Harry, ya que no soportaba mas la actitud de Hermione, era tan arrogante, era obvio que le gustaba Krum, por que no me lo decía y ya, que le costaba admitirlo.

Era todo tan raro desde que Krum había parecido en nuestras vidas, todo había cambiado, Hermione había cambiado pasaba escribiéndole cartas y diciendo cosas de él, como si fuera el centro del universo. No dejaba de hablar de él, por que no paraba de hablar de él, era tan fastidioso sentirla hablar de Krum, que cada vez que sentía el nombre Viktor Krum, me ponía de mal humor. Era sorprendente como me hacia poner un simple nombre.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron? Vimos a Hermione, muy enojada, subir las escaleras. ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?-preguntó Fred.

-¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada, solo si dejara de hablar de su adorado Viktor Krum, no pasaríamos peleando, es insoportable, pasa todo el tiempo hablando de él. ¡Me tiene arto!-respondió de malas maneras Ron.

-Y se puede saber, ¿que tiene que ver Krum en todo esto?-preguntó George un poco extrañado, aunque no mucho ya que su hermano últimamente no podía oír siquiera el nombre Viktor Krum, sin molestarse.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Eso es lo que me estas preguntando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Krum en todo esto, lo que tiene que ver Krum en todo esto, es que desde que él se metió en mi vida, todo a dejado de ser como antes, Hermione a dejado de ser como antes.-respondió muy molesto Ron.

-Ahhh, claro, ¿Ron te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó George, con cara de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Ron.

-Ohh, claro, por supuesto que puedes, George-dijo molesto Ron.

-Bueno, ahí va,...dime, Ron ¿estás celoso de Viktor Krum?-le preguntó con cautela George y miró a su hermano Fred, sin poder creer que todo lo que se había comentado de Hermione y Ron fuera verdad.

-¿QUÉ? ESTÁS LOCO ¿NO,DIME POR FAVOR QUE ESTAS LOCO, ¿CELOSO, YO? OH, POR FAVOR, NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO, YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE VIKTOR KRUM-gruño Ron- Además, eso no viene al caso, George, ¿que es lo que me estas preguntas, dime tú, ¿por qué estaría yo celoso de Krum?-preguntó mas calmado Ron.

-Por que no me lo dices tú, Ron ¿Por qué estas celoso de Krum? O mejor dicho, de Hermione.

-No, no tú realmente estas loco, ¿qué estás insinuando?-preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos como analizando a su hermano George.

Pero fue Fred quien respondió.

-Ron, esta muy claro lo que quiere decir George, que tu tengas una mentalidad tan pequeña que no entiendas nada de nada, no quiere decir que George no se sepa explicar o nada por el estilo, pero como a ti te cuesta la comprensión auditiva, voy a ir al grano. ¿Te gusta Hermione?

-¿QUÉ? No, nada que ver, Hermione es mi amiga y siempre va a ser mi amiga. Y siempre la voy a querer pero solo como mi amiga, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe otra cosa, Ron-le dijo George.

-Si, Ron, todo el mundo ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Hermione-concordó Fred.

-Déjenme en paz, ¿quieren?-dijo Ron y se fue dando tumbos en el piso.

No podía creerlo, ¿que le había pasado al mundo? Por que todos estaban tan insoportables, ¡por qué decían cosas tan alocadas, estaba claro como el agua que yo y Hermione éramos solo amigos. Realmente no tenía idea en que mundo vivían las otras personas, o su pregunta era: ¿estarían las personas que lo rodeaban viviendo en una burbuja? Por que no sabía ni por que Fred y George decían esas estupideces ni por que Hermione seguía negando lo que era obvio. Se notaba que Fred y George no se daban cuenta de las cosas y confundían todo, una cosa es ser un buen amigo como el era y otra cosa era gustar de alguien. Y yo personalmente tenía todo muy claro en mi cabeza. Las cosas con Hermione nunca se desviaron de su rumbo, siempre fueron cosas bien hechas, nunca yo había llegado a pensar que Hermione me gustaba, ni nunca había tenido la intención de tal cosa. Todo el mundo sabía que yo no gustaba de Hermione, y siempre lo había sabido.

Pero de todas maneras no sabía por que estaba pensando todas esas cosas, no era necesario pensar tanto por algo así, todo estaba claro y siempre había estado claro.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué Ron se empeñaba tanto en decir que Viktor me gustaba, como se notaba que sabía muy poco lo que era que alguien guste de alguien. Viktor y yo somos solo amigos, ¿qué tenía de malo que yo hubiera ido a su casa a pasar unos días? Eso no podía lastimar a nadie. Así que, sin importarme lo que diría Ron, decidí que esas estúpidas peleas dejarían de pasar. Y aún más aquellas por Viktor.

Pasaron unos días, las cosas se habían puesto raras e incomodas en la Madriguera, Fred y George pasaban diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre mi y Hermione, y cuando Hermione se me acercaba o algo, ellos me miraban con caras raras, que por cierto no me gustaban para nada. Ahora deseaba aún mas que Harry llegara pronto, pero por suerte llegaba hoy.

Ginny me tenía harto con Dean, hablaba de Dean todo el tiempo, era fastidioso.

-Oh, si, la verdad es que si Hermione, Dean es tan tierno, que suerte que dejé a Michael, no puedo creer todavía que yo hubiera estado de novia con él.-le comentó Ginny a Hermione debajo de la sombra que producía un lindo álamo en el patio trasero.

-Si, y yo, todavía no puedo creer que estés todavía con eso-les dijo Ron, que se había acercado silenciosamente hacia las chicas.-Después de todo lo que te he dicho sobre él, no puedo creer que aún estés con Dean, Ginny.

-Lamento decirte Ron, pero yo voy a seguir con Dean, hasta cuando yo quiera, no hasta cuando tu me digas-le contestó con sarcasmo Ginny.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero después no vengas y me digas: Ahh, Ron, tenías razón, no puedo creer que yo estuviera con ese gnomo sin gracias. Lamento no haberte hecho caso antes, Ron.-le dijo Ron, haciendo una voz chillona.

-No te preocupes, Ron-le contestó Ginny con cara de suficiencia-Eso nunca va a suceder.

-Ya veremos-dijo Ron, con cara de sabiondo.

-Ahh, Ron eres insoportable-dijo Ginny fastidiada.

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione con alegría, mientras que Ginny y Ron miraban hacia donde miraba Hermione.

Harry venía caminando hacia ellos silenciosamente, realmente había cambiado mucho, estaba mucho más flaco, ese pequeño remolino que tenía en su cabello era aún más prolongado, y lo que más se notaba era su cara de tristeza.

-Hola-dijo Harry sonriendo, sentándose junto a Ginny.

-Harry, ¿cómo haz estado? Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido, bueno, todos estamos muy contentos de que hayas venido-dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron y Ginny.

-Si, Harry, estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, muy feliz-le dijo sonriendo Ginny.

-Gracias, chicos, yo también estoy muy contento por haber venido-nos dijo Harry.

-Gracias a dios que llegaste Harry, espero que ahora Ron se tranquilice, por que últimamente esta insoportable, tal vez puedas arreglar esa cabeza dura que tiene.-dijo Ginny con sarcasmo, mirando a Ron.-Aunque definitivamente no lo creo.

Harry se rió y se quedó mirando a Ginny.

Ginny si que había cambiado, estaba mucho más rebelde que antes, su cabello estaba más rojizo de lo normal y mucho más brillante, realmente su cabello estaba muy lindo. Estaba más delgada y más alta. Realmente Ginny me había llamado la atención. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención.

-La verdad Ginny, que tienes mucha razón-coincidió Hermione. Mirando a Ron con burla.

-No puedo creer que las dos estén en contra mío- dijo Ron, mirándolas.-Pero, bueno, ya verán que tengo razón en todo lo que les he dicho.

-Si, Ron, claro que si, la verdad es que tienes razón pero lo mejor es que estoy sentada, ahora puedo esperar tranquila a que eso ocurra-contestó testarudamente Ginny.

-La verdad Ron, es que no te vendría mal un poco de razonamiento cuando vas a decir algo-comentó Hermione, sin mirar a Ron.

-Oh, claro, ahora soy yo el que no razona cuando va a decir algo, por favor.-dijo con reproche Ron.-Yo razono muy bien lo que digo.

-Supongo, que te pasaras día y noche, razonando lo que vas a decirme sobre Viktor o a Ginny sobre Dean, ¿no?-preguntó de mal humor Hermione.

-No, para tu información, pero si lo pienso antes de decirlo, ¿sabes, aunque no lo creas puedo pensar.

-Yo nunca dije que tu no pudieras pensar, Ronald, así que deja de meter cosas que no son parte de esta conversación-dijo Hermione indignada.

-Esta bien, señorita perfecta.

-No me llames así, ¿esta bien?

-Como quieras

-Ronald estas realmente insoportable hoy

-¿Enserio? ¿No serás tú?

-No te lo aseguro

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Por que lo estoy-contestó Hermione, muy malhumorada.

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEARSE POR UN DÍA, ¿POR FAVOR?-gritó Ginny, muy fastidiada-Harry y yo, estamos hartos de esto.

-Esta bien, Ginny, pero deja de gritar-dijo Ron.

Los últimos días habían sido muy tensos para los 2 Weasley, Hermione y Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, soy la autora de este fic, espero q les guste.

Dejen reviews! Please.

Gracias, chau


	2. ¿Quién lo convence primero a quién?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién lo convence primero a quién?**

-Estoy deseando empezar las clases-comentó Hermione, muy entusiasmada.

-Si, Hermione, ya lo haz mencionado como mil veces en este último mes-contestó malhumorado Ron. –No es necesario que lo pases mencionando todo el santo día. No es necesario, ya que todos sabemos que las clases comienzan este lunes.

-Oh, lo siento Ronald, es cierto que no te gusta que te hagan recordar todo lo que odias a tu escuela, que por cierto es lo único que te va a dar un buen futuro para la vida que vayas a hacer. Si es que vas a hacer una vida como la gente-le dijo Hermione, sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Disculpa? Pero no creo que lo que yo vaya a hacer con mi vida sea de tu incumbencia.

-No es que sea de mi incumbencia, sino es que...

Ron y Hermione, estaban pasando unas tensas vacaciones por así decirlo, parecía que no podían estar un momento juntos sin pelearse, y eso realmente estaba alarmando a Harry y a Ginny, que veía lo que estaba por pasar.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la sala de estar de los Weasley. Ginny estaba muy emocionada hablando de la relación entre Ron y Hermione.

-Estoy tan segura de que se gustan, no veo el momento en que se den cuenta de lo que sienten.

-¿Estas segura, Ginny? Por que yo no veo nada, Ron y Hermione, se han pasado toda la vida peleando desde que se conocieron.-dijo Harry, un poco confundido.

-Harry-dijo Ginny con cara de sentir pena por él- no lo entiendes por que eres hombre.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que los hombres no entienden nada sobre relaciones amorosas. Absolutamente nada. Para nuestra desgracia, últimamente somos nosotras las mujeres las que tenemos que dar siempre el primer paso.

-Eso no es cierto.-protestó Harry, en defensa de su sexo.

-Claro, que lo es. Todo el mundo se esta dando cuenta de que los hombres están cada vez más lelos. Y que dentro de muy poco tiempo nosotras las mujeres tendremos que dominar todo entorno a las relaciones-Ginny parecía decir todo muy segura de si misma.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que oí mal, ¿lelos dijiste?

-Si, Harry, oíste lo que dije, vamos Harry, acéptalo, tanto tu como Ron, son lentos cuando se trata de mujeres.-dijo Ginny con burla- No es necesario que te recuerde lo de Cho, ¿o si?

-Claro que no. Lo admito, cuando se trataba de Cho yo siempre me mandaba una cagada y quebraba el momento. Pero eso era por que el año pasado ella pasaba llorando por lo rincones y me confundía. Eso es todo.

-Oh, si, claro. Claro, Harry, tienes toda la razón, era ella,-dijo Ginny, como vio que Harry la miró con una ceja levantada, añadió- digo, era ella la que lloraba por todos los rincones y te hacia confundir.-se burló Ginny por dentro, muy seria.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-Para nada, Harry, para nada.

-Ah-dijo Harry con cara de "yo siempre tengo la razón".

-Además no estábamos hablando de tu relación con Cho, sino de la relación que hay entre Ron y Hermione.

-Ex relación con Cho-corrigió Harry.

-Lo que sea-contestó Ginny impaciente- lo que te estaba diciendo es que...

-Hola, chicos, ¿que hacen?-dijo Ron, entrando con Hermione desde el la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Cosas privadas, Ron-le dijo Ginny sin prestarle atención.

-¿Cosas privadas?-repitió Ron y miró a Harry, con las cejas levantadas-Cosas privadas, ¿qué tipo de cosas privadas exactamente?

Harry había notado la cara de desconfianza con que Ron lo había mirado así que...

-No es nada privado Ron, pero no se si realmente quieres que te contemos, puede que te pongas algo nervioso-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, mientras Ron intercambiaba una mirada con Hermione.

De repente Ron sonrió claramente.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo muy contento- ¡Sabía que tu eras para Ginny, estoy tan contento es genial Harry-...

-No, espera, espera, ¿que estupidez se te pasó por la cabeza, Ron?-dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¿No...?-murmuró Ron algo descontento-¿No te arreglaste con Harry?

-Por supuesto que no, Ron. Dios...

-¿En que diablos estas pensando, Ron?-protestó Harry. Moviendo la cabeza en señal de "no".

Ron se había quedado algo desilusionado, ya que el quería con todo su corazón, bueno, no con todo, pero quería que Ginny y Harry estuvieran juntos. Sólo como novios, por supuesto.

-Oh, Dios, las clases, las clases, ya estamos en nuestro último año, y estoy ansiosa por terminar….-dijo Hermione, mientras miraba unos trabajos pendientes, que tenían-Esto, oh, estos deberes están algo complicados, ¿no te parece, Ginny?

Ginny estaba algo aburrida, ya que Hermione parecía no conocer otra clase de frases que no contengan "clases" como palabra principal.

-Hermione, somos amigas, y me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad-sentenció Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¿La verdad de qué?

-Oh, vamos, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Hermione, me gustaría saber si sientes algo por mi hermano.

-No, Ginny, no siento absolutamente nada por Ron, es… no nada.

-Oh, claro y yo soy Ministro de la Magia -dijo algo empalagada Ginny-Vamos, Hermione, dilo de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, no se que es lo que te sucede hoy, pero te voy a decir que yo y Ron, tú hermano,-Ginny murmuró "sé quien es"-Bueno, ehh, no somos nada más que amigos, acéptalo.

-No acéptalo tú, Hermione. ¡Acéptalo!

-Ginny, basta, ¿quieres? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, por Dios?

-¿Qué que es lo que me sucede dices? Tu me sucedes, tu y Ron, eso es lo que me sucede-dijo fastidiada por completo.

-Pero, ¿por qué Ginny?

-Por que se nota a leguas que se gustan y no lo quieren admitir

-¿Qué? No… no…estas muy mal…muy mal-dijo Hermione. Mirando algo preocupada a su amiga.

-¿Mal, yo? Por Merlín, Hermione, por favor tienes que pensar, piensa, y vas a ver que te vas a dar cuenta de la verdad, son tu y Ron que no quieren darlo a la luz, pero es algo obvio, algo notorio, que te das cuenta. No se si te das cuenta alo que me refiero exactamente.

-Lo entendí muy bien, Ginny, no soy tarada, se muy bien a lo que te refieres, ¿pero yo y Ron? Eso no esta muy claro aún… Y no lo va a estar, no lo creo, no me gusta,-dijo Hermione, comenzando a pensar-no siento nada, ¿o sí? No, no siento nada, me gustaba Víktor años atrás, y luego nadie más, pero no, no me gusta Ron…-arrugó el entrecejo.

-Mira, se que eres muy inteligente, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero parece que no sabes algo, y eso es que Ron gusta de ti, y que tú sin darte cuenta te estas enamorando de él, es cuestión de pensar con el corazón Hermione, y no con la cabeza como siempre haces, piénsalo, piénsalo bien.

-Lo hago, lo hago, Ginny, no me molestes mas, tengo que seguir con estos deberes, por favor.

-Esta bien, voy a ver que ha logrado Harry

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que lograr, Harry, exactamente?-dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny por arriba de su libro.

-Nada, solo hacerle entender lo mismo que tengo que hacerte entender yo a ti-dicho eso, salió con la cabeza bien levantada, mientras Hermione bufaba y se escondía nuevamente detrás de su libro.

Mientras tanto, Harry luchaba con un cabeza dura llamado Ronald Weasley. Que estaba algo colorada.

-No, Harry, no, no me gusta Hermione, es algo sin sentido sin… sin nada, no tiene simplemente gracia.

-Basta, Ron, no es cuestión de uqe tenga gracia o no. Es una realidad que tienes que enfrentar, dentro de poco viene Krum, y sabes como es –le advirtió Harry.

-¿Krum? Víctor Krum que ni se le acerque a Hermione, por que va a ver lo que soy capaz hacer, pedazo de moco murciélago jorobado.

-¿Ves de lo que hablo?

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres, Harry?-dijo Ron sin entender nada.

-No me digas que no te das cuenta, por favor, Ron. ¿Qué fue exactamente ese arranque de celos hacia Hermione, cuando mencioné a Viktor Krum?

-No fue nada.

-Oh, claro que lo fue. Fue algo muy notorio, por comportamientos así, todo el mundo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Hermione, Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo el mundo? Sabes por donde me paso al mundo, Harry. Que piensen lo que quieran, ellos no son yo, yo sé lo que siento hacia Hermione, y no es exactamente "amor". Siento decepcionarte.

-No es eso, Ron, no es que me decepciones, es que tu te vayas a decepcionar contigo mismo después de que te de cuenta de lo que sientes, después de que Viktor Krum este con Hermione y tu ya no puedas hacer nada para recuperarla.

Ron miraba con mucha atención a su amigo, parecía que realmente estaba pensando el hecho, en ese momento. Arrugó el entrecejo, y murmuró algo demasiado bajo, tanto que ni siquiera Harry le entendió.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón…

Harry miró a Ron, no lo podía creer, Ron lo estaba considerando…

-Me alegro que lo consideres, Ron.

-Si…

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué sucede?-les preguntó Ginny. Ron y Harry estaban debajo de una linda sombra de un árbol.

-Nada que se te importe, Ginny, querida hermana.-contestó Ron.

Ginny revoleó los ojos, y miró para arriba un segundo, luego miró a Harry. Harry le izo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar. Algo que por supuesto Ron no vio.

-Genial-murmuró Ginny a Harry.

-Bueno, Ron, nos vamos-le dijo Ginny a Ron mientras se iban con Harry dejando a él solo.

-Genial, ¿y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? Cuéntame….-le dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

-Nada, digo dijo que "no iba a permitir que Krum se le acercara a Hermione" por que yo le mencioné a Krum, le dije "que venía dentro de poco, y eso".

-Pero eso no es cierto, Harry, Hermione ya estuvo con Krum, el ya no viene para acá.

-Lo sé, pero tú me dijiste que le hiciera entender a Ron lo que siente por Hermione, mientras tu hacías lo mismo con Hermione, sin importar como.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero sin importar como sea que fue, Ron lo está pensando. Y eso es realmente sorprendente.

-Si, lo es. La verdad que lo es.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Hermione?

-Nada, no conseguí nada. Pero creo que lo debe estar pensando…

-Si, lo más seguro debe ser eso. No creo que ella, se quede sin pensarlo si quiera una sola vez.

_**Hola,**_

**_Gracias por las reviews, están muy buenas, y me alegro que les guste, espero que les guste este nuevo. Y que me dejes muchas reviews, muchas…._**

_**Bueno, gracias espero que les guste**_


	3. Nuevos planes

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos planes...**

Los días pasaron y las clases se acercaban, Hermione estaba realmente más pesada que nunca, estaba histérica y a la vez ansiosa, era una mezcla insoportable en personas como Hermione.

Ron y Hermione seguían igual que siempre, aunque Ron considera a Krum como un peligro para la salud de Hermione (todavía seguía creyéndose la mentira de Harry, era algo que Harry y Ginny consideraban gracioso mientras Ron y Hermione los miraban algo confusos), algo realmente exagerado pero como todos saben es Ron, y es así de exagerado.

Harry y Ginny seguían intentando acercar a Hermione y a Ron, y eso parecía haberlos unido más, Harry y Ginny pasaban horas y horas sentados debajo de alguna sombra refrescante, planeando que le iban a decir a Hermione o a Ron. Sin embargo, Hermione y Ron los miraban de los lejos y no podían creer que aquellos fueran Harry y Ginny ya que ellos no solían ser tan apegados.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-gruñó Ron. Mientras miraba a Harry y a Ginny con Hermione, desde lejos.

-No se, son amigos-dijo Hermione sin mostrar mucha atención, pero Ron se los había tomado enserio y le parecía algo raro.

-¿No te parece extraño?-le dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione alzar las cejas.

-Para nada, Ron. ¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé. Míralos, están ahí sentados, "solos", riendo, hablando muy emocionados. Eso es raro en ellos…

-No lo sé, Ron. Tu siempre desconfías de todo el mundo. ¿No era que querías que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos?

-Si, pero… Podrían avisarme que están saliendo, ¿no?

-¿Avisarte? ¿De qué quieres que te avisen?

-De que salen, es lógico, soy el hermano de Ginny, y Harry es mi mejor amigo…

-No tiene nada que ver. No me voy a meter en el medio de ellos-resolvió Hermione, aunque sabía muy bien que iba a preguntarle a Ginny que sucedía con Harry.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo por mi parte estoy muy ansioso de preguntarle a Harry qué es lo que pasa con Ginny.-confesó Ron.

-Esta bien, Ron.

Harry y Ginny, estaban muy contentos, solían ponerse así cuando hablaban de las cosas que les dirían a Ron y Hermione, era entusiásmate. Pero lo más entusiásmate era hablar con Harry... o en opinión de Harry, hablar con Ginny...

-Si, eso estaría muy bien, Harry, aunque ¿no crees que quedaría medio obvio?

-No para nada. Es cuestión de que no piensen mucho, pero tal vez todos nuestros esfuerzos sean en vano.-dijo Harry, pensativo- Mira si no nos llegan a hacer caso en nada, y hacen todo por ellos mismos... Me muero-consideró Harry.

-Bueno, pero todo depende, de a lo que te refieras en "hacen todo por ellos mismos", lo que quiero decir es que tal vez ellos mismos se den cuenta de que lo sucede entre ellos dos es "química avanzada"-rió Ginny.

-Si, ya lo creo, que es "química avanzada"coincidió Harry.

Hubo un silencio repentino entre los chicos, pero de repente decidieron ir adentro a poner en acción su plan maestro.

-Oh, Harry-dijo Ron, viendo que Harry entraba por la puerta de la cocina atrás de Ginny-Necesito hablar contigo

-Claro, Ron-dijo Harry a la vez que le hacía una seña a Ginny con el pulgar de manera que ella se diera cuenta de que le plan comenzaba en ese momento, Ginny le devolvió una guiñada para indicarle que había entendido, y murmuró: "Manos a la obra"

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo, Harry? Por favor-dijo Ron mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Disculpa, creo que no entendí la pregunta...¿tú me quieres decir exactamente...?

-Qué lo que te quiero decir esta muy claro. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi hermana?

-¿Tú hermana?¿Qué hermana?-dijo Harry sin entender, y Ron lo miró alzando las cejas-¿Ginny?

-No, Clemence. Obvio que Ginny, que otra hermana tengo yo...

-Ehh, lo siento. Pero no pasa nada de nada con Ginny, te lo juro, Ron.

Ron parecía examinar la cara de su amigo, pensaba encontrar una sola pequeña señal de mentira, pero para su desgracia no la encontró.

-Oh vamos, Harry. No puedes decirme que mi hermana no te atrae. Pasan horas juntos, solos...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo puedo pasar horas contigo, con Hermione...

-Basta! No me mientas, por que no es lo mismo-concluyó Ron-No es lo mismo, querido amigo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Claro que lo es.

-No, no lo es. Ginny es mi hermana y te conoce hace poco.

-Eso si que es mentira, "querido amigo", por que Ginny y yo nos conocimos el mismo día que nos conocimos los dos.

-Oh, como te acuerdas del día, impresionante.

-Oh, por favor-dijo Harry dando la cabeza vuelta para atrás-No puedes decir eso, me acuerdo como te acuerdas tú, como se acuerda tu madre, tus hermanos...

-Si, si ya lo entendí...-dijo Ron-Si no me quieres contar, no me cuentes. No te voy a obligar.

-Vamos, Ron. No es eso. Es que simplemente tu hermana no me gusta, no me atrae.

-Pero no puedes negar que no es bonita.-dijo Ron con un tono peculiarmente peligroso.

-No lo niego. Nunca lo he negado, a mi siempre me ha parecido que Ginny "es" bonita.-como vio que Ron lo miraba algo extrañado añadió-Como tu lo puedes decir también, ¿no? Además, Ron, Ginny no es mi tipo, simplemente no lo es.

-Como digas-Ron sabía que Harry sentía algo, algo profundo tal vez, pero era algo que seguramente saldría a la luz en el momento indicado. No se iban a perder las esperanzas a esta altura.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ginny se dispusieron a salir a la típica sombra de un árbol.

-¿Y?-preguntó Ginny, sentándose debajo del árbol, mientras miraba con ansias a Harry, que se sentaba a la vez.

-Nada, no pude mencionar nada.-dijo algo triste.

Pero para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny sonrió.

-A mi me pasó lo mismo, ¿dime que no te dijo que éramos novios o algo así?-le dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry.

-Si, ni que me lo digas. Estaba insoportable, no paraba de hablar.

-Hermione igual. Pasaba todo el tiempo, "vamos dime que el lo que pasa entre tú y Harry?

-Sorprendentemente Ron hacia lo mismo, la misma pregunta.-concluyó Harry.

-¿No estarán planeando algo contra nosotros, no?

Los dos se miraron.

-Nooo-dijeron a la vez, muy seguros.

-Imposible-dijo Ginny.

-Si, no tienen la menor idea...

-Si, no tienen la menor idea de cómo se hace, para eso estamos nosotros, ¿verdad, Harry?-le dijo Ginny.-Juntos, para combatir a las tercas cabezas de Ron y Hermione...

"Juntos" había sonado bien, pero no. Era Ginny, la pequeña aunque ya crecida Ginny.

-Míralos, solo míralos, y dime que no ves lo que veo-dijo Ron mirando desde la ventana del cuarto de Ginny, junto con Hermione.

-Lo sé, ahí pasa algo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo para hacerlos arreglar?

-"Hacerlos arreglar"-repitió Ron-No lo sé, ¿te parece? No se si ellos realmente sentirán algo el uno por el otro, no estoy seguro de eso.

Gracias por todas las reviews, estoy muy contenta, me dan ganas de seguir con este fic. Y espero que sigan enviando reviews, y que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic de Ron y Hermione, pero también de Harry y Ginny, que se llama "Sexto año: cosas de parejas!"

Espero que también les guste, es un poco largo, pero esta en progreso todavía, no lo he terminado, voy siete capítulos solamente... Pero ahora va a demorar el octavo por que quiero seguir con este si les sigue gustando, al menos hasta alcanzar le número de capítulos del otro, aunque no creo que demore tanto en escribir un octavo capítulo para mi otro fic, me inspiro escribiéndolo.

Igual que en este, pero no me inspiré mucho últimamente...

Bueno, un beso, si quieren q lea algunos de sus fics, solo díganmelo, que los leo con mucho pero mucho gusto...

chau


	4. ¿Por nada?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Por nada?**

-¿Te parece?-preguntó nuevamente Ron sentándose en al cama de Ginny- No se...no se...es..no se...

-Basta, Ron! Ya entendí la parte del "no se", ¿bien?-dijo Hermione algo ansiosa.

-Esta bien. Pero no se..(n/a: jaja).. Mira no es que no me guste Harry para Ginny, sino es que me da miedo Ginny para Harry, ves como esta ahora, ella no acostumbraba acosar a los hombres antes, esta algo extraña, me da miedo que vaya asustar a Harry...

-Ron, por Dios. Eso no es cierto, Ginny no acosa a los hombres. Bueno... no es muy tímida, pero.. eso no viene al caso...-dijo Hermione revoleando los ojos.-Aunque tal ves tengas razón, tal ves no sea muy apropiado que Ginny y Harry salgan juntos...

-Si, aunque, no estaría tan mal, sería divertido, ¿no lo crees?-preguntó algo emocionado Ron- Ya se que no me gusta ese asunto de que Ginny este con Dean, y eso, pero si estuviera con Harry me gustaría mas... el es mi mejor amigo, y lo conozco, quien mejor persona que Harry para mi hermana menor.

-Que raro eres, Ron. Pero bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer?-preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

-No lo sé-dijo Ron.-Tal ves, hablarles de la otra persona, o hacer algunas cosas como por ejemplo, ehh...,no se, no se me ocurre nada...-terminó Ron después de un largo tiempo de meditación, exasperado.

-Lo sabía, es raro que se te ocurra algo, Ron. Jaja. Era una broma. Tal ves no sea buena idea. Va a ser mejor que les dejemos ese trabajo a ellos solos, aunque si vemos que hay más onda, podríamos ayudarlos a dar un primer paso, y después que ellos vean como les va...-dijo inteligentemente Hermione.

-Si, eso me parece justo. Me parece buena la idea. Aunque más le vale a Harry no sobrepasarse con mi hermana ahora que lo pienso-gruñó Ron.

-No seas pesado, Ron, no vuelvas con lo mismo de antes, no me molestes...

-...-Ron se paró y miró por la ventana, Ginny y Harry ya no estaban allá abajo, donde estaban antes, así que supuso que deberían haber entrado.-Ginny y Harry ya no están debajo del árbol.

-¿Y?

-Y, que tal ves vienen para acá. Nada más...

-Ah, y para eso, me dices.. Dios.

-Hermione, no se quien es la insoportable ahora.

-Disculpa, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?-dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. Y arrugando el entrecejo.

-A nada, a nada-dijo Ron si prestarle atención. Mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ginny nuevamente.

-No empieces, Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo no empiece? ¿Qué diablos te dije ahora, Hermione?-dijo Ron exasperado totalmente.

-No te hagas el angelito, Ronald Weasley. Ese "nada, nada" no es típico tuyo, nada más que no tengas nada interesante que mencionar, y por eso, estés dispuesto a callar. Pero...

Ron levantó mucho las cejas, "no, no podía ser, Hermione esta realmente rara"-pensó Ron.

-Déjame en paz, Hermione, ¿quieres?

-No me digas que te pusiste así, solo por que se nota que hay algo entre tu hermana y Harry.

-No, no es por eso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué es?

-Por nada.

-Oh, vamos, Ron. Cuéntame, cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa, por favor.-le dijo Hermione poniendo carita angelical.

-No.

-Oh, vamos.

-No.

-Por favor!-dijo Hermione comenzando a enojarse.

-No hay nada que contar, Hermione, ¿qué parte del " nada" no entiendes? La N, la A, la D, o la otra A.-dijo Ron, haciendo que contaba con los dedos cada letra mientras acompañaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias, pero entiendo perfectamente las palabras, Ronald. Se deletrear muy bien, por ahora.-contestó Hermione sarcásticamente.

-No empecemos, ¿quieres?

-Yo no voy a empezar nada. Ronald.

-Bien, me parece bien-dijo Ron con toda la paciencia que puede reinar en el mundo entero.

-AHH, ERES EXASPERANTE, RONALD-gritó Hermione enfurecida, mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto dando un portazo.

Ron sonrió. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no hacía enojar a Hermione, se había olvidado de cómo era. Hermione lucía bien enojada.

-_No-pensó Ron-¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Eso no esta bien, Ronald Weasley-se reprochó_.

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta, y la vos de Ginny.

-Pase.-contestó.

-Si ya se que puedo pasar ya que es mi cuarto, pero en fin...-contestó Ginny.

-Por Dios, Ron. ¿Qué sucedió con Hermione?-preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba junto a Ron, y Ginny cerraba la puerta y ocupaba la cama de Hermione.

-Si, la vimos bajar las escaleras, como loca. Bueno, además del portazo que se sintió en kilómetros de distancia por lo que creo.-dijo Ginny burlándose.

-Bueno, no pasó nada. Yo estaba muy tranquilo, fue ella la que se comenzó a enojar, realmente no se por que-contestó Ron, poniendo cara de "no se" (n/a: jaa)

-No creo que Hermione se enojara por nada, no es normal en ella, normalmente eres tú el que la hace enojar, o eres tú el que se enoja todo el tiempo-dijo Ginny, mientras Ron la miraba con cara de reproche-No me digas que no es así.

-No te digo nada. Pero esta vez fue ella, si quieren pregúntele, y verán.

-Bueno, si, de todas maneras voy a ver que le pasa-les dijo a los chicos, mientras se paraba y se iba del cuarto.-Chau.

-¿Qué pasó con Hermione, Ron?-preguntó Harry,

-Nada, es cierto. Esta ves fue ella de veras.-dijo Ron.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?-dijo Harry algo desconfiando.

-Si, enserio, y no me mires así, por que es verdad lo que te digo, Harry.

-Bueno, te creo. Dime, Ron, ¿pensaste lo que estuvimos hablando hace unos días?

-¿Qué cosa exactamente?

-Eso de Hermione. Y Krum.

-Bueno, lo estuve pensando, y tal ves no estés tan equivocado. Por que hoy cuando vi a Hermione enojada, pensé que se... veía bien-Ron se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa prolongada en la cara.

-Si,-dijo Ron sonriendo levemente-Pero no se si quiera decir algo, Harry. No quisiera equivocarme con Hermione, es mi amiga y no me gustaría equivocarme y hacerle pasar un mal momento.

-No es así. A demás cualquier cosa puede ser algo, aunque te haya parecido linda cuando esta enojada. Pero, ¿por qué se enojó exactamente?-dijo Harry intentando volver al tema. (n/a: q pesado Harry, ehh)

-No lo sé. No mencionamos a Krum, no mencionamos a nadie. Bueno, los mencionamos a ustedes, pero eso no tiene nada que ver...

-¿A nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A Ginny y a ti, por supuesto.-dijo Ron como si fuera muy obvio.-Luego, ella me preguntó que me pasaba, y yo le dije que nada. Y se empezó a enojar conmigo por que no me pasaba nada. Yo no entiendo a las mujeres...

-Extraño-dijo Harry pensativo-Espera, por que hay algo que no me quedo del todo claro. Bueno, además de que estuvieran hablando de Ginny y yo...¿Se empezó a enojar contigo por que no te pasaba nada?

-Si, ¿ves que extraño? Yo también pensé que era extraño.-dijo Ron algo confundido.

-Si, veamos que consiguió Ginny.-Se le había escapado, lo pensó y lo dijo en vos alta.

-¿Ginny? ¿qué tienes que ver Ginny en todo esto?

-Nada, a lo que me refiero es que tal ves Hermione le diga a Ginny lo que le pasaba, por que se enojó contigo.-fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza y fue la que dijo, le parecía que era buena.

-Ah, claro.

_**Hola! Gracia por las reviews, me encanta leer las reviews, esta demás. Jaja.**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste,**_

_**Bueno, les comento que empecé otra historia, lo único que es con Draco y Hermione, me gustaría que la leyeran, para ver si les gusta.**_

_**Bueno, dejen muchas reviews, por favor. Y comenten los capítulos, lo que les gustó lo que no. **_

_**Ahora si, chau**_


	5. Un beso y una pelea

Capítulo 5: Un beso y una pelea 

Los días pasaron y llegó el lunes, el comienzo tan ansiado de Hermione. Los días estaban poniéndose cada vez más fríos, pero eso era obvio ya habíamos entrado en otoño.

-Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios-dijo Hermione, nerviosa.

-Cálmate, Hermione.-le dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de acomodar todas sus cosas.

-Chicas, vamos, bajen las cosas, que nos vamos-les gritó la señora Weasley desde la puerta, -Donde están Ron y Harry?-la oyeron preguntar en vos baja.

-Bueno, apúrate, Hermione.-la regañó Ginny-Sino, llegaremos tarde y mamá nos va a matar.

-Esta bien, ya voy.

-Yo voy a ir bajando mis cosas, Hermione. Apúrate.

Harry y Ron estaban en plena discusión sobre el lugar en donde se encontraban los dulces para las lechuzas.

-Dios, Ron, ¿dónde los pusiste?-preguntó Harry buscando por todos lados desesperado.

-No lo recuerdo. Oh, no-se quejó Ron.-Mamá me mata.

-Bueno, dejemos eso, le pediremos a tu madre que nos los mande si los encuentra, sino cuando sea la primera excursión a Hogmeade, los compramos, vamos-dijo Harry agarrando de un brazo a Ron.

-Si, tienes razón-dicho eso, los dos salieron por la puerta, ya habían bajado todas sus cosas, así que no tenía de que mas preocuparse.

-Chicos,-dijo la señora Weasley viendo a Ron y a Harry bajar las escaleras.-Por suerte bajan. ¿Dónde esta Hermione?-le preguntó a Ginny.

-No lo sé. Voy a ver a mi cuarto.

-Bueno, apúrate.-le respondió la señora Weasley de mal humor.

-Hermione, Hermione. ¿Dónde diablos estás?-dijo Ginny mientras subía. Esperando una respuesta de Hermione.

-Ya voy, voy-dio Hermione saliendo del cuarto de Ginny a toda velocidad.

-Por fin, mamá esta furiosa.

-Si, lo siento, se me quedaban algunas cosas-se excusó la chica.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos listos, nos vamos-dijo la señora Weasley, viendo a Hermione y a Ginny bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, notaron que había mucha gente. Luego cruzaron la pared, y aparecieron justo delante del expreso.

-Vamos, vamos-les dijo la señora Weasley, que se encontraba junto al señor Weasley y a los gemelos.-Suban, suban que si no, no encuentran asiento.

-Que tengan un buen curso, este año, chicos-les dijo el señor Weasley.-Cuidado con esas chicas, Harry.

-Bueno, espero verlos en nuestro comercio-les gritó Fred a los chicos mientras ellos subían.

-De eso puedes estar seguro-les gritó a su vez Ron.

-No te vamos a dar nada gratis, hermanito, no te hagas ilusiones-le gritó George a un Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando todos subieron, se dispusieron a buscar un compartimiento.

-Ginny, Harry, nosotros con Ron tenemos que ir a el compartimiento de los prefectos nos vemos.-les dijo Hermione mientras agarraba a Ron por un brazo y se lo llevaba.

-Nos vemos-les dijo Ron.

-Vamos, Harry-le dijo Ginny a Harry-Debemos encontrar un compartimiento.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Harry algo atontado.

Caminaron por todos los compartimientos hasta que encontraron uno libre al final del pasillo.

-Entremos-dijo Ginny.

Cuando entraron al compartimiento, Ginny tropezó con las maletas de Harry y cayó justo sobre él.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Ginny miró para otro lado y saliendo de encima de Harry (algo que lamento) y añadió:

-Lo siento, Harry.

-No te preocupes-dijo el, recobrando la compostura.

-Harry...yo...

-¿Si?

-No, nada. Bueno, voy a ir a ver a Dean. Y ya vuelvo, vuelvo enseguida, Harry- se fue, dejando a Harry solo con la única compañía de Hedwig y Arnold, la mascota de Ginny.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad para Harry. Hasta que se dispuso a pensar en algo que lo hiciera perder tiempo. Lo único que venía a su cabeza era la imagen de Ginny sobre él, y sus miradas.

-_¿Qué me pasa con Ginny?-pensó-¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella? Cada vez que la veo, es tan linda, su cabello es tan..NO!..es la hermana de Ron._

De repente alguien entró al compartimiento. Harry miró era Ginny, ella se sentó al lado de él.

-_Esperen un momento-se dijo-Ginny esta llorando..._

Definitivamente Ginny tenía los ojos rojos y le caían lágrimas de esos lindos ojos celestes.

-Ginny-dijo Harry preocupado, sosteniéndola de los hombros ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, Harry-dijo Ginny intentando ocultar las lágrimas-No es nada.

-Dime, que es lo que te pasa, por favor-dijo él, mientras se acercaba a Ginny, odiaba ver a Ginny llorar.

-Es...-Ginny estalló en llantos y cubrió a Harry con sus brazos.-Dean...

Harry la abrazó fuertemente. Preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió con Dean, Ginny?-le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Es... yo-murmuró la chica. Mirando para todos lados menos a Harry-Vi...a Dean..con otra chica.

Harry la abrazó muy fuerte. Pero una ira lo embargó, Ginny estaba llorando por la culpa de Dean. Eso no estaba bien.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con quién Ginny? ¿Con quién?

-Con... Hannah, con Hannah Abbot...ellos se estaban besando, Harry.

-Lo siento tanto, Ginny, pero Dean me las va a pagar-dijo mientras miraba a Ginny muy firmemente a los ojos y se disponía a salir del compartimiento.

-No, Harry!-dijo ella, mientras agarraba a Harry de un brazo, Harry la quedo mirado, parado donde estaba.

-No puedo permitir esto, Ginny. Tu..tu eres muy importante para mi. Dean no puede lastimarte de esa manera.-dicho eso salió del compartimiento.

A Ginny la embargaron tantos sentimientos, Harry había dicho que ella era muy importante para el, pero, ¿qué sentía ella? Ella, quería a Harry también, pero solo como amigo... ¿solo como amigo?

-Harry, espera!-gritó ella, y corrió tras él.

Harry había encontrado el compartimiento en el que se encontraban Hannah y Dean, Dean estaba en el piso y le salía sangre de la nariz, mientras que Harry estaba parado justo al lado de él, con los puños levantados.

-No, Harry!-dijo Ginny, mientras lo agarraba.

-No, déjame Ginny. Dean va a ver lo que es meterse con alguien que yo quiero. Déjame-dijo el, intentando soltarse de Ginny, mirando a Dean con furia.-Levántate, Dean. Levántate.

-Harry, por favor-le dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba la cabeza de Harry entre sus manos-Ya no me importa, no me importa, no quiero ver a este tipo cerca mío, es todo. Por favor, vamos.

-Vuelve a acercarte a Ginny, Dean y no voy a ser yo solamente el que te vuelva a partir la cara al medio, y te advierto que si lo tengo que volver a hacer no lo voy a pensar mucho-le advirtió Harry, mientras salía por la puerta del compartimiento.

Cuando llegaron, Harry estaba furioso, se sentó de golpe, y Ginny se sentó enfrente de él, ya más tranquila, ya no corrían lágrimas por su cara. Estaba contenta. Harry le había pegado a Dean. Y le había dicho que era muy importante para él, le había dicho a Dean, que ella era alguien que el quería.

-Harry,-le dijo Ginny.

.Ginny, yo… lo siento, no debía hacer eso, aunque Dean se lo merecía. Es un bastardo, un cretino...

-Basta, Harry-dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry lo suficiente como para que sus labios se juntaran, ella paró a mitad de camino, pero fue él el que lo continuó. Mientras sus labios se encontraban en un dulce, tranquilo, apasionado y cariñoso beso.

-Ginny-dijo Harry una ves que terminaron ese beso, que en opinión de Harry había sido el mejor que había tenido nunca.-Yo...te quiero.

-Yo también-dijo Ginny y lo volvió a besar. De la misma manera.

Se sentía tan bien besar a Harry, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así, nunca.

_Hola! Jaja. Como estuvo el capítulo, no? No pueden decir que no estuvo bueno. Jaja._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

**Contesto reviews:**

**Usy: **Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Como verás estoy actualizando rápido, tienes razón. Lo q sucede es q no tengo nada q hacer y me paso todo el tiempo en la compu, escribiendo. Chau

**Anna: **Como verás actualicé pronto, dos capítulos en un días, espero q te gusten, y espero que sigas leyendo fics. Y escribiendo. Chau

**Kalo: **je, se, gracias. Chau

**Nidra: **Gracias, leí "Nada de esto fue un error" y me gustó mucho deberías continuarla pronto. Chau.

**Uruguaya: **Me alegro de q te haya gustado Mariela, el tuyo esta bueno también.

**Y para los demás q me dejaron reviews muchísimas gracias por dejarlas, y darme sus opiniones. Espero q les siga gustando este fic.**

**chau**


	6. Una discusión y una mirada

**Capítulo 6:** Una discusión y una mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué el idiota ese, izo qué?preguntó Ron enojado.

-Si, Ron, Dean, lo vi besándose con Hannah Abbot. Pero ya no importa, Harry le dio su merecido.-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry.

-¿Qué quiere eso decir exactamente?preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, Hermione, lo golpee. Eso es todo...-dijo Harry, sabía que su amiga era prefecta y que no quería tener problemas con los prefectos. Sabía que Hermione no le iba a importar que el fuera prefecto, así que espero callado el sermón...

-Eso estuvo... muy bien, Harry-dijo Hermione muy emocionada.-Muy bien. Dean es un maldito, ya me las va a pagar a mi también cuando lo encuentre haciendo alguna de las suyas.

-Ah, yo también lo voy a hacer entonces, por que tu antes me decías que no debía abusar de mi poder de prefecto. Aunque en este caso, me va a importar muy poco lo que me digas, por que eso no se le hace a mi hermana, y menos a mi única hermana pequeña Ginny.

-Si, Ron, basta de exagerar, yo también te quiero-dijo Ginny y lo abrazó.

-Si, yo también-dijo el.

-Bueno, te tengo una noticia, Ron. Bueno, con Harry te tenemos una noticia. –dijo Ginny y miró a Harry y lo tomó de la mano.-Bueno, yo y Harry estamos saliendo...

-¿QUÉ?dijo Ron aturdido-Harry, mi propio amigo, mi hermano...-Ron miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y con resentimiento.

-Ron, yo…eh.. a mi me gusta Ginny, y a ella le gusto yo, no veo el problema, Ron.

-Claro, que vas a ver el problema, si estas cegado con mi hermana-dijo Ron, ya que Ginny estaba dándole un lindo beso a Harry, y le tapaba toda la vista, hasta que Harry dijo_:-"Basta, Ginny, esto es serio"._

-Mira, Ron, creo que no estoy mal, ya que no creo tener ningún tipo de problema mental heredado por tu parte, pero, yo y Harry nos queremos y es lo único que importa-dio Ginny-Además, no veo el problema, tu hace unos días atrás habías pensado que Harry y yo éramos novios, y casi armas una fiesta, y ahora que lo somos, nos dices esto. ¿Cómo es la cosa, Ron?

-Bueno, a ver si te queda claro. Hoy terminaste con Dean, y una hora después estas con Harry-dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Es obvio cual es el problema, querida hermana.

-Bueno, si eso yo lo vi, yo le dije a Ginny, Ron, que era una decisión muy apurada, pero no me quiso escuchar-se defendió Harry. Ignorando la cara de reproche con la cual lo estaba mirando Ginny.

-Harry!reprochó ella-Pensé que nos queríamos!-dijo arrugando el entrecejo y sentándose al lado de Ron, ya que había hecho que Hermione se sentara junto a Harry.-Muy bien, entonces, ya no somos novios-dijo rebeldemente.

-Ginny, por Dios-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y revoleando los ojos-No seas niña.

-¿Niña, yo?-dijo Ginny muy enojada.-No se quien es el niño, Harry, lamento decirte.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry y cruzó los brazos, y se destinó a mirar hacia fuera por la ventana. Ginny izo lo mismo lo único que miró para le compartimiento de enfrente.

-Chicos, por favor, esto es muy inmaduro de su parte-dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry y luego a Ginny.-No pueden comportarse así. Hoy se arreglan y hoy se dejan, son raros.

-Mejor así-dijo Ron y se ligó la mirada reprobatoria de todos.-Bueno, ehh..yo...esta bien, me cayo.-dijo ante la mirada de Hermione.

Cuando el tren paró y Ron y Hermione se tuvieron que ir con los demás prefectos para ordenar a los alumnos.

-El tren paró-dijo Harry a Ginny, tomó sus maletas y a Hedwig, y salió del comportamiento.

-No tienes que decírmelo, me doy cuenta de las cosas-dijo ella y izo lo mismo que Harry.

Cuando iban por el pasillo, Harry tropezó con algo y cayo al piso. Ginny se reía descaradamente de Harry, quien le devolvía una mirada fulminante desde el piso.

-Diablos, ¿qué...?-dijo Harry, hasta que vio una cabellera rubia asomar detrás de Ginny.

Harry se paró y tomó a Ginny de la mano para alejarla de Malfoy.

-¿Qué...?-dijo Ginny.-Suéltame.

-¿Peleas de pareja?-dijo Draco, mirando con asco a Harry, y sorprendentemente de otra manera a Ginny.

-Debí imaginar que tenías que ser tu, Malfoy, ¿quién más?-dijo Harry mientras seguía caminado por el pasillo del tren hacia la salida.-¿A quién más se le hubiera ocurrido esa estupidez?

-Estupidez, que por cierto funcionó, ya que yo te vi en el piso tirado, Harry-dijo Ginny.

-No defiendas a Malfoy, Ginny. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca?dijo Harry incrédulo.

-No estoy loca, ni nada por el estilo, así que deja las estupideces y vamos, Harry.-dijo ella, ignorando a Harry y a Malfoy.-Deja que Malfoy piense su próximo acto de caridad hacia ti, Harry.

Malfoy la miró sonriendo. _-¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?-pensó._

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Weasley?-dijo Malfoy.

-Nada que te incuba a ti, Malfoy, así que sigue tu camino y déjame en paz.-dijo ella y se fue. Mientras Harry la miraba a ella y luego a Malfoy, sin entender. Pero igual siguió a Ginny.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eres así-dijo Harry a Ginny, cuando ellos bajaron del tren y se quedaron junto a las carruajes, esperando a Ron y a Hermione.

-Yo soy así, que tu no me conozcas mucho, no quiere decir que yo no sea así, Harry-dijo ella fríamente.

-Si, claro, puede ser.

-NO, no puede ser, es así.

-Basta, Ginny!

-Déjame en paz Harry!

-No tú déjame en paz a mi!

-¿Yo a ti? Tu déjame en paz a mi!-le gritó Ginny.

-Ah, no, suficiente-le dijo Harry, la agarró y la beso.

-Esto no quiere decir nada Potter, que te quede claro.

-No, no quiere decir nada más que cada vez que te beso, caes rendida ante mi-dijo Harry arrogantemente.

-Por favor, no me vengas con esas estupideces-dijo ella ignorando a Harry.

-Estupideces, si.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No le veo la gracias, Harry-le espetó Ginny.

-Si, como sea.-se había acordado de algo- ¿Por qué Malfoy te miró de esa manera?

-¿De qué manera?dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo

-No se, de una manera rara.

-¿Manera rara? Malfoy me odia, así como te odia a ti, a toda mi familia, a Hermione y a todo el mundo.

-NO, no fue de esa manera, fue distinto, fue como si tu le gustaras...

-Harry, tu ves mal, ¿haz hecho revisar los lentes?dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

-No te burles, es verdad.

-No Harry, no hay posibilidad alguna de que Malfoy guste de mi, saca eso de tu cabeza, por favor.-dijo ella, mientras veía a Ron y Hermione acercarse entre la multitud.-Ahí vienen Ron y Hermione.

-Si, tienes razón, debo de habérmelo imaginado-el no iba a olvidar esa mirada de Malfoy nunca más, estaba seguro de que el había visto algo raro en los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy, y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.

-Vamos, Harry-gruñó Ron-Si nos vamos a quedar sin carruajes, y no pienso hacerlo.

-Ah, ya voy-dijo Harry, y subió a un carruaje detrás Ron.

El primer día en Hogwarts fue como cualquiera, Dumbledore mencionó lagunas palabras sobre Voldemort, y los mortífagos. Nombraron a un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era un tal...

-¿Ese idiota?dijo Ron-¿cómo puede él ser profesor de Defensa?

-No lo sé, Ron, a mi no me mencionó nada al respecto.-dijo Hermione.

-Me di cuenta-gruñó Ron a Hermione, mirando a un guapo Viktor Krum.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-dijo Hermione, mirando a Viktor.

-Tal ves, por que no le interese que tu sepas, ya sabes, es tan importante...-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?dijo Hermione mirando a Ron- Viktor siempre me cuenta todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Bueno, que me cuenta cosas sobre el, sobre sus cosas y eso.

-¿Y eso? ¿Sobre sus cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Cosas, Ronald, cosas-dijo Hermione, algo enojada-

-Si, claro. Viktor Krum profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y me vas a decir que "tu" no sabías nada, no tiene concordancia.-dijo Ron, mirando con asco a Krum.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo Hermione mientras saludaba a Krum, que a su vez le hacia con la mano-Si Viktor no me contó debe ser por algo.

-Por que no le importas tal ves-dijo Ron sarcásticamente-Sin embargo a mi y a Harry si nos importas.

-No es eso, Ron. Si yo no le importara a Viktor no me hubiera invitado a ir a su casa.

-No lo sé, tal ve quiera otra cosa de ti-dijo Ron levantando las cejas.

-¿otra cosa? Ron eres repugnante, Viktor jamás haría algo así, no le importo de esa manera, estoy segura-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Por que lo conozco.

La semana en su totalidad fue muy agitada, ya que al parecer Viktor sería el profesor de Defensa. Ron y Hermione pasaban todo el tiempo discutiendo, y eso era aún más fuerte cuando Viktor se le acercaba a Hermione en los recreos, sin mencionar cuando tenían clases con él.

-Espero que la maldición de los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras caiga sobre Krum-dijo Ron a Harry, mientras veía a Hermione hablar muy animadamente con Viktor.

-Basta, Ron. Viktor no es mala persona. A demás no esta tan mal tenerlo de profesor, al menos nos divertimos en sus clases.-argumentó Harry, sentado frente a la estufa de la sala común de Griffindor.

-¿Nos divertimos en sus clases?-dijo Ron levantando sus cejas-Habla por ti.

_**-Hola!**_

_**Como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por la reviews, son lindas.**_

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo profesor, jeje, la mentira de Harry echa realidad. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

_**chau**_


	7. Besos, besos y más besos

Capítulo 7: Besos, besos y más besos 

-Viktor Krum metido en Hogwarts durante todo el año, que desgraciado que soy, no creo poder aguantar sus descaradas insinuaciones de amor hacia Hermione-dijo Ron, a Harry, mientras ellos veían a Hermione y a Krum sentados en otra mesa de la biblioteca, charlando animadamente, aunque bajo ya que Madame Pince era muy estricta.

-Vamos, Ron. No seas así, estas siendo malo hasta contigo mismo. Además. ¿qué insinuaciones de amor? Yo no he oído nunca nada de que Krum le haga alguna que otra insinuación de amor a Hermione.-dijo Harry mirando a Ron algo confundido.

-Dumbledore tendría que hacer algo, ¿no crees?-dijo Ron ignorando el comentario de Harry.

Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haga que con que o quién?-preguntó algo confundido.

-Ah, Harry, eres tan idiota...-dijo Ron, como con lástima. Harry lo miró muy fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido-No me mires así, es verdad. ¿Tu ves a los profesores andar por ahí con los alumnos tan encariñaditos? No lo creo...

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero tal ves, eso es por que son viejos y no les interesa andar con personas menores que ellos, Ron. Lo cual esta bien, en mi opinión. Viktor tiene 19 para 20, por lo que me dijo Hermione. El es joven, y es atractivo para las chicas-dijo Harry mirando a unas chicas de Ravenclaw que miraban descaradamente a Viktor quien estaba medio cerca de Hermione, quien no le estaba prestando mucha atención, y miraba su libro muy interesada, sacando apuntes y eso.

-¿Atractivo? Yo no le veo nada de atractivo, es un idiota jugador de Quiddich, jorobado y jocoso, que ahora se tira de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, como si el supiera algo realmente, creo que hasta yo soy mejor dando clases de Defensa...

-No lo sé, Ron. Tu, profesor de Defensa-Harry torció la boca hacia un costado y examinó a su amigo-No creo que sea buena idea... (n/a: tienes mucha razón, Harry)

-Gracias, por tu honestidad. Pero era solo una manera de decir.-dijo Ron- Bueno, me voy, no creo aguantar más esta estúpida manera de convivir en el mismo espacio bibliotecario que "el idiota".

-Esta bien, yo voy a seguir mis deberes, Ron, ya tengo suficientes problemas con Snape como para no terminar los deberes también. No me agradan los castigos de Snape, siempre tienen a algunas cosas raras en ellos.-dijo Harry haciendo una morisqueta de asco con la cara.

-Como quieras, yo después los termino, solo, sin ayuda de nadie, y menos la de Hermione. –dijo Ron juntando sus cosas y colocándolas dentro de su mochila. Harry lo miró, le daba lástima, miró a Hermione, la volvió a mirar sin poder creerlo, ella estaba sorpréndeteme y descaradamente algo entretenida con Krum. Ellos se estaban besando...

-HERMIONE, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES? CON ESE IDIOTA, NO PUEDE SER...-gritó Ron en la mitad de la biblioteca, con su mochila en la mano, mientras veía como Krum y Hermione se separaban rápidamente.-Pensé que era solo tu amigo-dijo el y se encaminó hacia la salida, furioso.

-RON!-gritó Hermione. Se levantó de su asiento.

-Señorita Granger. Silencio, o se va de la biblioteca, esto es un lugar de estudio, no un salón de parejas o algo así.-dijo Madame Pince rotundamente.-Profesor Krum, me gustaría que no estuviera a los besos con sus alumnas, no esta bien. Aunque Dumbledore, diga lo que diga de que usted es joven, y esta en la edad correcta para tener alguna novia en Hogwarts.

-Si, eh... lo siento-dijo ella corriendo tras Ron. Dejando a un confundido Krum, tocándose los labios. Y a un Harry algo sonriente.

-Yo también lo siento, Madame Pince, lo siento.-dijo Krum, mirando a Hermione, quien se iba corriendo por la puerta.

_-Que nadie me diga que no hay nada entre mis dos mejores amigos. Eso definitivamente es amor -pensó Harry para adentro suyo, y siguió con los deberes de Pociones._

-RON!-gritó Hermione que había alcanzado a Ron, quien iba caminando furioso por el pasillo hacia la Sala de Griffindor, cada paso que daba retumbaba en los pasillos desabitados por los estudiantes. -¿Quieres esperar?

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, Hermione.-contestó terminantemente.-Me mentiste, es lo único que me importa en estos momentos. Creí en ti. Soy un idiota...

-No lo eres. Déjame explicarte, Ron.

-No hay nada que explicar, ¿no entiendes? No tienes que explicarme nada, Hermione, nada-dijo sin detenerse ni un solo momento.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que explicártelo igual, no se por que, pero siento el deber de explicártelo.-dijo ella y agarró fuertemente a Ron de un brazo, enfrente a el retrato de La Dama Gorda.-Ron, por Dios, escúchame.

-Suéltame, Hermione, déjame en paz-dijo Ron soltándose bruscamente de Hermione, dijo la contraseña del retrato y entró, Hermione lo siguió.

-Ron, no seas testarudo, BASTA!-dijo Hermione.-No es lo que piensas, ¿podrías parar, Ron?-dijo mientras casi corría junto a él, quien daba pasos muy grandes.

-NO! POR QUE TU ERES UNA TRAIDORA, UNA... ME ENGAÑASTE, HERMIONE, ME ENGAÑASTE.-gritó el, parándose de golpe en la entrada del dormitorio de los varones.

-Ron, deja de decir esas cosas. Nosotros somos solo amigos, nada más...creo.

-Claro, pero eso no explica el hecho de que andes besándote con "el idiota" por todos lados, tu me dijiste que era solo tu amigo, nada más.

-Ron, yo... tienes razón, pero el me besó, fue lo que viste... Ron, tu...

-¿Yo, qué? ¿El te besó? Claro que fue lo que vi, vi como te estabas besando con él, muy tranquilamente. Pero, podrías haberle dicho que no, o simplemente haberle pegado una bofetada, pero no, dejaste que te besara, LO DEJASTE, HERMIONE!-dijo Ron entrando a su cuarto, Hermione lo siguió, en el dormitorio no había nadie.

-YO NO LO DEJÉ, TU NO ME DISTE TIEMPO DE HACER NADA, NADA.-gritó ella, y algunas lágrimas le corrían por sus mejillas.

-CLARO, ÉCHAME LAS CULPAS A MI, YO NO ERA EL QUE SE ESTABA BESANDO TRANQUILAMENTE CON ESE IDIOTA EN LA BIBLIOTECA, HERMIONE, NO ERA YO.-dijo él, parado enfrente de Hermione, a muy poca distancia, tan poco que podía ver con claridad las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica que el quería con todo su corazón, pero no le importó.

-RON, BASTA!-dijo ella.-RON, SABES MUY BIEN QUE YO SIENTO ALGO POR TI, NO POR VIKTOR.-le gritó ella furiosa.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD, ES ALGUNA DE TUS MENTIRAS PARA SALIRTE CON LA TUYA, NADA MÁS, TU NUNCA HAZ SENTIDO NADA POR MI, NUNCA!. SABIENDO QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, SABIENDO COMO SOY CONTIGO, SABIENDO TODO LO QUE ME PASA CONTIGO, HERMIONE, SABIENDO TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR TI...-Ron dijo todo eso muy enojado, tanto que no sabía lo que había dicho.

-¿Tu estas enamorado de mi?-dijo ella mirando fijamente a Ron-

-Yo, no... no se lo que dije, no prestes atención a esas cosas.-dijo Ron algo ruborizado.

-No puedo no prestar atención a lo que dijiste Ron, por que lo dijiste y lo oí con claridad, Ron no sabía que me querías de esa manera. Yo...

-Basta, Hermione, esto no se trata sobre lo que yo siento por ti o no, esto es sobre ti y ese idiota. Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, ahora, déjame en paz en mi dormitorio. Quiero estar solo.

-Pero Ron, yo...

-VETE! DEJAME EN PAZ-gritó el, estaba furioso, ella le había mentido, le había dicho que no sentía nada por Krum, que eran solo amigos. Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella, el sintió como una pequeñas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro...

_-Oh, no! Ron, todo lo que me decía, sus celos, sus cosas ridículas eran simplemente por que me quería, por que estaba enamorado de mi, sin darse cuenta. Pero, yo lo traicioné con Viktor, yo me besé con él, pero no quise hacerlo, yo ya no siento nada por Viktor. Yo creo que siento cosas por Ron, no se que me pasa, necesito estar sola...necesito pensar con claridad._

De repente chocó con alguien.

-Hermione! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo Harry sosteniendo a su amiga de los hombros.

-Harry...!-dijo ella en sollozos y abrazó a su amigo fuertemente.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasó con Ron?-dijo el dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga.

-Harry, Ron y yo peleamos, el dijo cosas, yo también, me dijo que me quería, ¡dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, Harry...!-ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Pero, -por fin Ron se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía-¿Qué sientes tú por él?-dijo el mirando a su amiga a la cara. Ella seguía llorando...

-No se, Harry, no se. No se lo que siento por Ron, pero no siento nada por Viktor, Harry, yo no amo a Viktor, nunca lo hice, nunca. Creo que siempre estuve enamorada de Ron, aunque nunca me di cuenta de eso, pensando que era mi mejor amigo, y que no era nada más que cariño de amigos lo que sentía por él. No se que pensar, Harry. No lo sé.-ella lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Mira, Hermione, yo siempre me di cuenta de que algo había entre ustedes dos, al igual que Ginny, al igual que todo el colegio, pero tienes que pensar detenidamente si sientes algo más por Ron, algo que no sea amistad, algo que no sea lo que sientes por mi. Necesitas hablar con Ginny, ella es la adecuada para esto, pero lo mejor sería que resolvieras tus cosas con Ron, es la única salida. Tengo que ver a Ron...-dijo Harry, y vio que la más pequeña de los Weasley se acercaba corriendo.

-Harry! Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo ella mirando a Hermione, a quien le corrían unas pocas lágrimas.

-Espera aquí, Hermione, por favor-dijo Harry y agarro de un brazo a Ginny y la alejó de Hermione.

-Ginny, necesito que lleves a Hermione a su dormitorio y estés con ella, habla con ella, yo debo ver a Ron, esto no fue una simple pelea, Ron le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, al parecer se dio cuenta, pero no de la mejor manera, vio a Krum besándose con Hermione...-terminó Harry como si eso cerrara el tema. Harry le dijo todo eso al oído a Ginny, sin que Hermione escuchara. Aunque estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, Hermione vamos, te acompaño a tu dormitorio-dijo Ginny agarrando a Hermione y encaminándose con ella hacia el dormitorio de chicas.

_-Hermione... ¿cómo pudo hacerme algo así? Le dije lo que sentía, y ella no me dijo nada, nada, se guardó todo. No le importo, yo no le importo, ella ama a Krum, no a mi.-se dijo Ron, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.-¿Por que me di cuenta recién de lo que siento por ella, ahora que ella esta enamorada de Krum, ¿por qué? Soy un idiota..._

-¿Ron,-dijo Harry entrando por la puerta y viendo que Ron estaba sentado en su cama, llorando con las manos en la cara.-Oh, Ron. Estuve con Hermione, me contó todo, ella también esta muy mal-dijo el sentándose enfrente de su amigo.

-Soy un imbécil, Harry, Hermione no me quiere, Hermione no me ama, ella ama a Krum, no me ama, recién me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella, después de tanto tiempo, yo la amo, Harry...-dijo Ron mirando a Harry con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.-No me ama, Harry, ella no me ama.

Harry lo abrazó fuertemente, sabía que Ron lo necesitaba, conocía a su amigo, sabía lo sensible que era, y aún más cuando se trataba de Hermione. Nunca había visto a Ron en esas condiciones, lo de Hermione si que le había pegado fuerte, era horrible ver a Ron llorar.

-Ron, eso no es cierto, Hermione te quiere, pero no se da cuenta, olvídate de Krum, ella no ama a Krum, basta de pensar eso, ella misma me lo dijo.

-Si, así como me dijo que era solo amiga de el y que no sentía nada más por él-dijo Ron-Pero sin embargo, ahora estaba besándose con Krum. Estaba besándolo.

-Lo sé, pero yo le creo, Ron, le creo. Hermione no ama a Krum, de eso estoy seguro. No se por que se besó con él.

Tienes que hablar con ella

-No puedo, no puedo, Harry. Mi orgullo no da para más, no puedo siquiera verla a la cara, ella... no le importó en lo más mínimo. No le importó, Harry. Así como yo no le importo. Nunca le importé.

-No es cierto, Ron, no es cierto. Si que le importas.

Alguien tocó al puerta, Harry miró hacia la puerta, Ron sin embargo miraba hacia el piso, sin prestar atención a la puerta. Veía como algunas lágrimas caían a sus manos, lentamente, sin poder evitarlo, sentía algo muy raro, nunca lo había sentido, nunca había llorado por una chica...

-Voy a ver quien es.-dijo Harry, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Hermione.-Hermione, pasa. Yo los dejo solos. Necesitan hablar a solas-dijo Harry y salió cerrando la puerta tras el. Afuera estaba Ginny.

-Ron, lo siento. –dijo ella, mirando que Ron se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y su cara, ella también tenía algunas que le brotaban de sus ojos-Yo.. yo no amo a Krum, ni nunca lo hice, yo.. yo te amo a ti, Ron, solo a ti, siempre lo hice, nunca me di cuenta, pero siempre lo hice.-dijo ella parada enfrente de Ron, quien de repente se había parado.

-Eso... no es verdad. Tu.. yo nunca te importé. Y tu amas a Krum, no a mi. No me mientas, no necesito tu piedad.-dijo el mirando a Hermione

-No, Ron, deja de decir esas cosas, no te estoy mintiendo. Nunca lo he hecho. Y nunca lo voy a hacer. Me cuesta decirlo Ron, me cuesta decir que me equivoqué y que si siento algo más por ti, algo más, algo que no es solo amistad, es algo más fuerte, Ronald, más fuerte.-Hermione se le acercó más a Ron.

-¿Me amas? ¿tu me amas? Yo... nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta hoy, cuando te vi besándote con Krum, nunca.-dijo el acercándose a Hermione aún más. Estaban muy cerca, muy cerca.

-Ron, yo también. Ron, me gustas, me encantas, Ron, yo te amo.-dicho eso, Hermione se acercó aún más a Ron, y el la besó, se fundieron en ese beso, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, siempre habían querido eso, siempre, y nunca lo habían notado, nunca. Ellos siempre con ese orgullo asqueroso. Ese orgullo que casi, pero casi destruye todo el amor que ellos guardaban el uno para le otro en el fondo de sus corazones, aunque nunca se hubieran dado cuenta.

Cuando terminaron ese beso interminable para ellos, se miraron, no podían dejar un minuto de besarse, así que lo volvieron a hacer, una y otra vez. Esos besos habían sido más apasionados, más rápidos, más intensos, ellos se sentían en las nubes, nunca había experimentado algo así, eran tantos lo sentimientos que brotaban de sus interiores que los dos se encontraron acostados el uno sobre el otro sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta, sin poder dejar de besarse. Sabían que no lo iban a hacer. No era tiempo para eso todavía, ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado, aunque sintieran muchas ganas, ellos simplemente no se sentían preparados, pero el hecho de estar juntos, besándose, solos, en la cama y a la luz de la luna, lo hacia muy romántico, tan romántico como los dos siempre habían querido...

_**Hola, qué tal ese capítulo, eh?**_

_**Espero q les haya gustado, y que me manden alguna que otra reviews, contándome si les gustó, lo que mas les gustó y esas cosas, que hacen que me inspire mas y más y suba los capítulos más rápido, eso de que a ustedes les guste y de que me digan que esta rebueno y todo eso, es muy lindo para mi, me hace sentir bien y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Bueno, los dejo por aquí, chicos, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia hasta que la termine.**_

_**Un beso grande para todos aquellos que leen mis capítulos que me han seguido desde que publique el primero y a los otros, los que se han ido adentrando en la historia después que los demás.**_

_**Chau**_

_**Dejen reviews, por favor.**_


	8. Draco y Ginny, castigo

**Capítulo 8: **_Draco y Ginny, castigo._

Harry y Ginny sospechaban que algo estaba sucediendo adentro, era solo un presentimiento, ya que Ron y Hermione no acostumbraban estar tanto tiempo en una habitación solos, sin empezar a discutir.

-Harry-dijo Ginny-Me alegra que mi hermano hiciera eso, fue muy valiente de su parte, decirle a Hermione que la quería de otra manera, ya sabes-dijo Ginny mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la sala circular de la Sala Común. Pero algo detuvo a Ginny, había recordado que se había peleado con Harry, así que cruzó los brazos y siguió caminando sin mencionar una sola palabra. Harry por su parte no se había olvidado, ya que recordaba con perfección las cosas que le había dicho Ginny, y la mirada de Malfoy. Pero no dijo nada, ya que le hubiera gustado seguir con esa linda manera de tratarse que tenía con la pelirroja en ese momento, aunque le molestaba la manera tan pegajosa de ser de ella cuando ellos fueron novios, aunque hubiera sido por una sola hora...

-Bien.-dijo Harry y se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-¿Bien?-lanzó Ginny sin prestarle la mínima atención a Harry. Mirando las llamas de la estufa, que atinaban peligrosamente en apagarse.

Harry no respondió, no tenía ganas de pelearse con Ginny, era simplemente... agotador.

Ginny notó que Harry se había echo el sordo, así que no insistió. Aunque ella si tenía ganas de hablar, tenía un gran potencial, y no lo iba a dejar pasar, simplemente por la cara de aburrido de Harry, aunque no fuera con el, iba a seguir hablando, así que decidió decir todo lo que pensaba en vos alta. Como si Harry no estuviera ahí...

-Mmmmmm, podría darme un lindo baño...mmm... pero no...no tengo ganas... que lindo es Michael, podría arreglarme con el otra ves (Harry la miró)...mmm... pero no... es cierto que sigue con la china mal formada de la estúpida de Chang, (Harry la volvió a mirar) china que le gustó a todo el mundo hace un tiempo...mmmm...(Ginny no le prestaba atención en absoluto, tenía un dedo en el cachete, en una actitud pensadora) pobre Michael, gustarle esa china loca...que mala suerte tiene en caer en sus garras...

Harry la miraba con los ojos como platos. Ginny estaba quedando loca, sus peores temores se habían echo realidad... Se hundió en el sillón, temiendo por la salud metal de su "amiga"... y se relajó.

Ginny se cayó de repente, asustando aún más a Harry, aunque supuso que era mejor así, en silencio.

Unos minutos después...

Ginny suspiró sonoramente, exageradamente, y Harry saltó del sofá, totalmente asustado.( Ginny volvió la cabeza hacia él, y no dijo nada, totalmente seria, como si hubiera escuchado un pequeño ruido sin importancia. Y se volvió otra vez) Se había olvidado de la presencia de su amiga, ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo en silencio. Y dio vuelta la cara lentamente hacia Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ginny se paró y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Sin prestarle la mínima atención a Harry. Ni decirle "adiós", todo como si el fuera parte de la pared.

Los días pasaron, el comportamiento entre Harry y Ginny alarmaba a Ron y Hermione, que estaban muy acarameladitos en la biblioteca, mientras Hermione le explica cariñosamente a Ron, que las plantas carnívoras no comían humanos, solo insectos.

-Pero, Hermione... no entiendo. ¿Por qué el nombre "plantas carnívoras"? no tiene sentido...-decía Ron, mirando una foto de una de esas "Venus come moscas".

-¡Que raro que no entiendas! ¡Que raro que no le encuentres el sentido a las cosas, Ron!-dijo sarcásticamente Ginny mirando con una ceja levantada la expresión de poco entendimiento de su hermano, cerró un libro fuertemente y se dispuso a anotar algunas cosas en su copiador- Realmente es raro... Podríamos cambiar de lugares, Ron..

Ron la miró sin entender en absoluto a lo que se refería su hermana, que últimamente estaba más desquiciada que de lo normal.

Ginny vio la cara de su hermano y añadió:

-Ron, a lo que me refiero-dijo cansinamente-Es que tu podrías ocupar mi lugar en sexto y yo el tuyo en séptimo. Claro, es por que... últimamente, y a lo que me refiero con "últimamente" es últimamente durantes los últimos siete años que han pasado, no te haz... desempeñado bien en clases, sin la ayuda de Hermione, la chica más "inteligente" de todo tu curso (Hermione sonrió). Por que del mío, sabemos quien es-dijo apuntándose a ella misma.

-Pero eso no se puede, Ginny. No puedo ocupar tu lugar. Me reconocerían-dijo Ron totalmente alarmado. Mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermana.

-RON!-gritó Ginny, y todos los demás alumnos hicieron: "shhh", mientras que Madame Pince les decía algunas cosas no muy tiernas a Ginny-Lo siento-dijo Ginny dirigiendo indiferente hacia los demás alumnos y a la esquizofrénica de Pince. Ginny rodó los ojos, tomó sus cosas, las metió en su mochila con las iniciales: G.W., inscriptas en la tela, y se paró-Nos vemos, chicos. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-dicho eso, se marchó, dejando a un confundido Ron, a una ya acostumbrada Hermione y a un decepcionado Harry. Que a pesar de todo, le gustaría volver con Ginny, pero no le gustaría resistir su "tierno y dulce" encanto para tratarlo.

-Adiós-dijo Hermione.

-No entiendo a mi hermana últimamente, y no me refiero a todos estos últimos siete años, ella a estado algo rara. ¿no creen?-preguntó Ron. Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que Ginny estaba rara, y que trataba de malas maneras a todo. Una segunda "Draco Malfoy" según Ron.

Las cosas estaban algo frías en Hogwarts, desde el plano del clima hasta el plano de los alumnos en su totalidad, ya "casi" (literalmente) no se diferenciaban los alumnos de Slytherin con los de las demás casa.

Los profesores recientemente habían tenido que castigar a la mayoría de los alumnos de primero de Slythering y Griffindor. Que últimamente estaban algo... rebeldes. Algunos alumnos de sexto y séptimo también estaban entreverados en los castigos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Ginny por su parte era una, sin mencionar a Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, los idiotas de los matones estúpidos de Malfoy: Crabbe y Goyle, y algunos otros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo te castigaron?-preguntó Hermione, quien estaba junto a Ginny en la mesa de Griffindor, mientras que Harry y Ron escuchaban atentamente, justo enfrente de las chicas, atacando a su plato de patatas.-¿Quién?

-Bueno, ¿quién? McGonagall. ¿Cómo? Es una historia larga.-contestó Ginny-Una absurda confusión.

-No me importa- dijo Hermione, y miró su reloj.-Todavía tengo diez minutos para que comience mi clase.

-Eh, bueno, yo estaba en los pasillos del colegio, yéndome directo hacia la Sala Común, de mal humor, cuando vi a Malfoy, el se me acercó, hablamos... discutimos mejor dicho...

FLASHBACK

_-Pero, si es la chica Weasley, ¿qué haces, Weasley?-preguntó una vos detrás de Ginny.-¿Qué haces merodeando por aquí?_

_-¿Qué haces tú merodeando por aquí?-contestó ella bruscamente y siguió caminado como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-No te importa, Weasley.-contestó el fríamente, mientras seguía a la chica._

_-Concuerdo contigo, entonces, la parte que no entiendo es ¿por qué a ti te tiene que importar hacia donde yo me dirija?¿y qué haces siguiéndome?-dijo ella alzando una ceja._

_-No me importa. Solo preguntaba, mocosa. No te sigo, solo... camino-dijo sarcásticamente._

_Draco estaba cambiado. Lucía cambiado. Estaba mas alto, su rostro lucía más delgado y tenía lindas facciones definidas. Su cuerpo era grande, espalda grande, piernas largas, brazos bien formados, completamente lo que una chica busca en chico. Sus ojos eran los únicos que no habían cambiado, seguían tan grises, profundos y fríos como antes, sin mencionar su cabello que lucía rubio como siempre._

_Ginny por su parte, estaba mas delgada (en opinión de Draco), tenía lindo cuerpo, al menos lo que se le formaba por el uniforme, era medianamente alta, su cabello estaba cada ves más rojo, y sus ojos, siempre iguales._

_-No me llames así-gruñó ella._

_-Te llamo como quiera, pelirroja.-dijo el bruscamente.-No eres nadie para impedírmelo._

_-Siento decepcionarte, "rubio oxigenado". Pero tu nunca vas a tener el privilegio de llamarme como quieras. Y no seré nadie, pero créeme cuando te digo, que tu tampoco lo eres...aunque claro, te creas..._

_-No me compares contigo, serás sangre pura y todo lo demás, pero eres una traidora a la sangre al igual que toda tu familia de pobretones, y eso sin mencionar que se llevan con muggles, y tu padre ama las porquerías que ellos construyen. Así que, es como si fueras sangre sucia. Y lo peor de todo, eres una Griffindor."Créeme cuando te digo" que tu no eres nadie, ni tu familia lo es._

_Fue suficiente para Ginny, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica, la varita, y afrontó a Malfoy. El izo lo mismo, conocía que Ginny era buena maldiciendo, así que supuso que no estaría demás estar preparado para decir algún contrahechizo o simplemente atacar._

_-Bien, Weasley, no te tires de defensora de la patria como Potter, y tranquilízate, por que lo que vas a lograr va a ser un buen maleficio de mi parte. No queremos darles una decepción a tus padres.-dijo Draco con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-Mira, imbécil. Si crees que te tengo miedo, déjame decirte que lo que menos que tengo en este momento es miedo hacia ti. Y eso es por que nunca te eh tenido miedo. Nunca._

_-Valiente. Pero, ¿lo suficiente?-dijo Draco acercándose con la varita en alto._

_-No des un solo paso más, Malfoy. Por que me vas a conocer.-amenazó Ginny, sosteniendo con fuerza la varita, por si a Malfoy se le ocurría desprotejerla. Sabía como era él, y sabía que con el, nada era color rosa.-No queremos que tu padre vea como vencen a su querido y adorado hijo Draco Malfoy. El nene de la familia._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Tu no sabes si eso es verdad! ¡Tu no me conoces en lo más mínimo, Weasley!-gritó él, con rabia-y lamento decepcionarte si te digo que no vas a vencer a nadie._

_-¿Si? Uh, que miedo. Por que si fue como aquella vez en el despacho de Umbridge, me muero de miedo.-se burló Ginny, seriamente._

_-Eso no fue más que un pleno dejo de alta guardia, Weasley. ¿Piensas que yo realmente me dejaría hechizar por una mocosa como tu? Que equivocada que estas..._

_-Claro, claro. Veamos que tan bueno sos en esto, Malfoy-Ginny comenzó la lucha- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

_-¡PROTEGO!-gritó Draco._

_-Rápido...-dijo Ginny, haciéndose la sorprendida ante los reflejos de Malfoy._

_-Ya lo ves. No es fácil.-dijo Draco, sonriendo sensualmente.-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!-gritó Malfoy, pero Ginny esquivó el hechizo._

_-Audaz-le dijo Draco, ella sonrió._

_-Ya verás cuanto.-dijo ella volviendo a poner su cara seria-¡TARANTALLEGRA!_

_Draco esquivó el hechizo de Ginny, pero en ese instante sintieron pasos que venían hacia ellos._

_-¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí?-gritó la profesora McGonagall.-Weasley, Malfoy._

_-No sucede nada-se atrevió a decir Draco, quien se tocó instintivamente el cabello. _

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Y se puede saber que eran esos gritos, y qué hacen con las varitas en sus manos? También me gustaría saber, ¿cómo se pudo romper el jarrón que esta junto a usted, señorita Weasley?-McGonagall apuntó a un jarrón de porcelana que en esos momentos se encontraba hecho añicos en el suelo._

_Ginny vio el jarrón, no se había dado cuenta de que lo habían roto. De seguro había sido cuando Malfoy le tiró el último hechizo. Draco izo lo mismo, y pensó absolutamente lo mismo que Ginny, aunque el no supiera, claro._

_-Fue Malfoy-delató Ginny apuntando descaradamente a Draco, con poca importancia.-Fue él._

_-Ya me di cuenta, Weasley. Se nota por las posiciones en las que se encuentra cada uno, es imposible que usted lo hayas roto, si estas de su lado. Malfoy, quiero que mañana por la noche tenga un castigo conmigo, mañana le diré a la hora y en donde. También lo que se le asignará como tal.-Ginny sonrió-Y usted también, Weasley. No se crea que el señor Malfoy, va a pagar todo el precio solo. Usted también esta castiga, los dos harán exactamente lo mismo, en el mismo lugar y a la hora que yo les asigne, mañana por la mañana. No quiero excusas. Sino se presentan mañana, tendrán su recompensa-dicho eso, los dejó solos.-Malfoy, yo me encargo de decirle a Severus._

_-Si, maldición-susurró Draco,-Maldita Weasley-le dijo Draco a Ginny mientras ella se alejaba caminando._

_-Igualmente, idiota.-dijo ella._

-Y así sucedió todo. Ahora, Malfoy y yo tenemos un castigo, y lo peor de todo no es el castigo, sino la equitativa compañía que tendré que soportar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin...

-Así ocurrió todo. Es una maldita esa Weasley. Por su culpa, ahora tengo que atenerme al castigo de McGonagall. ¡Maldita!-dijo el rabioso. Mientras Pansy le hacia leves carisias en su espalda.

-Tranquilo, Draquito.-le decía.-Ambos sabemos que ella es una insolente, traidora a la sangre al igual que su familia de pobretones.

-Lo sé, pero deja de llamarme "Draquito", es Draco, solo Draco, ahórrate el "quito", es más corto y todo, no me llamo "Draquito", me llamo Draco, ¿cómo quieres que te lo explique?-dijo el bruscamente.

-Si, Draquito, ya entendí. No es necesario que lo repitas mil veces, no soy tonta-dijo ella.

Draco revoleó los ojos, tenerla a ella de compañía era peor que tener a la chica Weasley. Al menos, con la pelirroja se divertía maldiciéndola o insultándola.

-No parece-contestó.

_Bueno, este capítulo no me pareció muy bueno, pero es por que no estoy muy concentrada, me parece. Espero que no les resulte muy mal. Espero que el próximo este mejor... lo siento._

_chau_


	9. Mal entendido

**Capítulo 9: **Mal entendido

-Ginny, ¿bajamos a desayunar juntos?-le preguntó Harry, quien se había encontrado con la pelirroja saliendo de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Bien-dijo Ginny secamente. Y los dos salieron por el orifico del retrato.

Cuando llegaron a el Gran Comedor, se encontraron con los demás alumnos de las casas desayunando alegremente, entre bostezos y murmullos.

Cuando Harry y Ginny dispusieron a ir hacia la mesa de los Griffindor, alguien tomó a Ginny del brazo y la detuvo:

-Weasley.

-En primer lugar, hazme el dulce favor de sacarme tus asquerosas manos de encima, Malfoy.-le gruñó Ginny, al rubio que la miraba con una expresión divertida en el rostro.-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Malfoy?

-Nada-contestó este.

-Suéltala-gruñó Harry fulminando con la mirada a Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, Potter. No voy a hacerle daño a tu amada-dijo Draco con malicia.

-Harry, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Malfoy? Por que no necesito de tu protección, ya estoy grande.-le espetó Ginny a Harry, quien la miraba confundido.

-Bu... bueno.-dijo este. Se dio vuelta dirigiéndole una última mirada fulminante a Draco y se fue.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?-bufó la pelirroja.

-No pienses mal, Weasley. No es de mi absoluto agrado tenerte cerca demasiado tiempo. Solo quería decirte que me encontré con McGonagall en el camino, y al parecer, nuestro castigo es a las 8:00, y tenemos como castigo limpiar los baños, tanto como de hombres como de mujeres.-dijo Draco, con cara de aburrido.

-¡Ni pienses que yo voy a entrar a un baño de hombres contigo, Malfoy! No quiero que los chicos piensen mal-gruñó Ginny, arrugando el entrecejo.-Aunque tal ves no sea tan malo entrar a un baño de hombres... claro, olvidando cual es mi compañía...

-No te conocía esa faceta, Weasley.-dijo Draco con las cejas levantadas.-Siempre creí que la interesada a toda costa en los hombres de este colegio y bueno, del mundo entero, era Pansy. Pero veo que cometí un gran error en pensar eso.

-Cállate. Tu no me conoces. No hables por mi, y menos que menos, me compares con la alzada de Parkinson. ¿No se si queda claro?

-NO me des ordenes, comadreja. ¡Nunca! Recuerda que no eres nadie.-dicho eso, Draco se alejó hacia la mesa de Slytherin muy campante.

-Recuerda que solo te gusta creerte "alguien"le gritó Ginny, mirando con una ceja levantada a Malfoy.

Draco no le contestó, se sentó en la mesa con sus "amigos" y comenzó a charlar animadamente con Blaise Zabinni.

Ella no le izo caso, y izo lo mismo. El único problema era que en la mesa no había nadie más que Harry, algunos alumnos que no conocía y los hermanos Creevey, junto con Dean y Seamus, en pocas palabras "no la mejor compañía".

-Prefiero a Malfoy con su petulancia-pensó Ginny, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, y se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué quería el idiota de Malfoy?le preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

-Nada que te importe, Harry. Yo no tengo por que explicarte nada-contestó ella.

-Basta Ginny, ¿quieres? No quiero que sigamos peleando y tratándonos mal, es ridículo. ¿Es qué no podemos volver a ser amigos como antes?

-Harry, no me pidas que volvamos a llevarnos bien. Por que ninguno de mis novios se había quejado antes de mis cariños, siempre decían que yo era muy buena novia, así que no empieces con eso de "volvamos a ser amigos", por que no quiero.-dijo ella sin prestarle la mínima atención a Harry, que la miraba sorprendido.

-Mira, Ginny, nosotros bien podríamos ser amigos. Pero no es eso de lo que te estaba hablando, quiero que me digas que era lo que quería Malfoy-dijo Harry seriamente.

-Harry, por Dios, podrías dejarme en paz, ¿no lo crees? ¿Es qué acaso no recuerdas que hoy es mi castigo con Malfoy? ¿O es que se confirman mis sospechas de que eres tonto?-preguntó ella bruscamente.

-Oh, cierto. No me acordaba. O sea, ¿qué era para eso, para lo que te quería Malfoy?-preguntó Harry dudoso.

-Si, Harry. Todavía Malfoy y yo no somos novios, si es lo que piensas-dijo ella en tono de burla, pero en ese momento arribó a la mesa cierto pelirrojo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ TU Y MALFOY SON NOVIOS? ¿COMO QUE TU Y Malfoy SON NOVIOS?-gritó Ron a los siente vientos. Y todos los alumnos, inclusive los profesores, observaron a los chicos.

-No, Ron, eres un imbécil. NO era eso lo que yo estaba diciendo, era una broma que le estaba diciendo a Harry. ¿Por qué gritas, idiota?-dijo ella furiosa.

-Yo no soy novio de tu hermana, imbécil, que te quede eso bien claro.-gruñó una vos que arrastraba las palabras detrás de Ron.

Todos se dieron vuelta, y se encontraron con un Draco Malfoy totalmente furioso, y con su grupito de idiotas detrás.

-No me digas imbécil, idiota.-replicó Ron. Pero al encontrarse con las miradas fulminadoras de Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise, sin contar la de Pansy, sus piernas temblaron débilmente.

-¡BASTA! Mira, Malfoy, mi hermano entendió mal algo que yo dije. Así que, sigue tu camino con tu barrita de descerebrados, y vete.-le gruñó Ginny parándose para hacerle frente a Malfoy.

-Espero que dejes de oír mal, Weasley, por que para la próxima vez voy a hacer que salga espuma por tus orejas.-dijo Draco, devolviendo una mirada fulminante a los cuatro Griffindor.-Y tú, nena gruñona, nos vemos a las ocho en el despacho de McGonagall, para cumplir el maldito castigo.

-¡No me llames así, rubio idiota! Estoy deseando terminar con ese estúpido castigo para no verte la cara nunca más!

-Me alegra. Aunque temo decirte que vas a seguir viéndome la cara hasta que terminen las clases, siento decepcionarte-se burló el rubio y se fue.

-Maldito, Malfoy.-gruñó Harry.

-Si, pero lo mejor va a ser que olvidemos a Malfoy-dijo Hermione consultando su reloj- y nos vayamos a Pociones.

-Tienes razón, yo tengo Herbolgía, ahora, y llego tarde, nos vemos, chicos-dicho eso la pelirroja menor, se levantó y se fue corriendo.

-Vamos-dijo Hermione- Ron, vamos.-le gruñó a Ron, que estaba untando una tostada con mermelada de durazno.

-Si-dijo Ron, tomando la tostada y yendo detrás de Harry y Hermione. Auque Ron, tomó desprevenida a Hermione, y la agarró de la cintura mientras con su otra mano comía tranquilamente su tostada.

-¡Ron!-soltó ella, riendo.

-Vamos, chicos, apúrense, no hay tiempo para cariñitos.-dijo Harry, y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-Siempre hay tiempo para cariñitos-sonrió Ron a Hermione. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del aula de Snape, se encontraron cara a cara con Malfoy y Blaise, que los miraban algo divertidos.

-¿Qué diablos están mirando?-preguntó Ron, algo confundido.

-No es por nada, chicos, enserio, pero ellos de seguro se estaban riendo de ustedes. Como nadie sabe aún que son novios...-murmuró Harry a los chicos que estaban muy abrazaditos cariñosamente. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron levemente y en ese momentos se abre la puerta y por ella aparece una nariz aguileña seguida de su dueño (N/A: jeje, no se si me entienden).

-Weasley, Granger, no creo que este sea lugar para demostrar afecto-gruñó fríamente Snape, mientras Ron y Hermione se separaban rápidamente, y Draco y los demás de Slytherin se reían descaradamente.

-¿Qué?gruñó Ron a Draco- ¿Te molesta no tener a quien darle tu afecto, Malfoy?-le dijo cuando Snape desapareció en la puerta después de haber dicho un fríos: Pasen.

-No, gracias, Weasley. Y que te quede claro, que si yo no tengo en estos momentos alguien para darle mi afecto es por simplemente no hago esas cosas, y después, por que no hay ninguna chica con la que me den ganas salir, aunque hay cierta pelirroja que no esta nada mal-dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.-Y por cierto, recuerda que yo, no necesito ni proponerme conquistar a una chica, para que caiga en mis pies-dijo arrogantemente.

-Aléjate de mi hermana-gruñó Ron, furioso, mientras entraba detrás de Hermione que le agarraba la mano y lo arrastraba hacia dentro del aula.

-Ya oíste-amenazó Harry, siguiendo a sus amigos-Aléjate de Ginny.

-Uhyy, pero si es Pottito, es una lástima que las cosas no estén nada bien con la chica Weasley, ¿no? No se ni para que te molestas en defenderla, si sabes que ella ya no siente nada por ti.-se burló Malfoy.

-No son tus problemas, Malfoy, no te metas, y la defiendo por que es mi amiga.-dicho eso, entró a el aula, y buscó a Hermione y a Ron-

Malfoy rió vagamente junto con Blaise, pero entró enseguida detrás de Harry, ya que aunque Snape fuera su padrino , sabía que era algo estricto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, Hola, primero q nada. Jeje_

_Como se deben de haber dado cuenta el próximo capítulo va a ser sobre el castigo de Ginny y Draco, nada fuera de lo normal. No eh puesto nada de romance entre Ron y Hermione, pero ya o haré, no se preocupen. Ron y Hermione son los principales en esta historia, aunque los que siguen no les voy a decir si son precisamente Harry y Ginny... _

_Espero q les haya gustado. Espero actualizar pronto._


	10. El castigo

**Capítulo 10:** EL castigo.

-Llegas tarde, Weasley.-dijo Malfoy, que estaba afuera del despacho de McGonagall, recostado en la pared.

-¿Te importa?-gruñó Ginny

-No

-Bien

Malfoy golpeó la puerta del despacho de la profesora, tres veces, y una vos dijo:

-Pasen, pasen

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Minerva McGonagall, su profesora de Transformaciones, quien estaba revisando unos papeles...

-Bien, Weasley, Malfoy. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Ahora, vayan y háganlo.-dijo en tono indiferente.

-Si, profesora-dijo Ginny y salió delante de Malfoy.

Cuando cerraron la puerta...

-Recuerda, Weasley, ¡no vuelvas a pasar delante de mí sin mi permiso!

-Mira, Malfoy, no soy tu sirvienta de manera que hago todo lo que se me de la gana-gruñó Ginny, entornando los ojos.

-Atente a las consecuencias.-dijo con malicia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Matarme por que no hice lo que querías? Como se nota que no estas acostumbrado a que no te traten como si fueras superior al mundo que te rodea. Pero esas cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, Malfoy.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¿O algo por el estilo? Weasley, estas alucinando si es que piensas eso.

-No lo creo en lo absoluto, Malfoy. Pero, vamos, por que pienso terminar todo eso en un rato. Y no creas que yo voy a hacer todo. Ni lo sueñes.

-Por supuesto que vas a hacer todo.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES, Malfoy, nunca voy a hacer algo por ti. Y menos que menos limpiar.

-Claro que lo harás.

-¿Vas a forzarme? Por que si lo haces le voy a decir a McGonagall, que no hiciste nada y que me estuviste apuntando con la varita, amenazándome con que me ibas a matar si no lo hacía. Y para colmo, que me amenazaste con que si yo hablaba me ibas a arruinar la vida-dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Maldita, Weasley. No le vas a decir nada a McGonagall, yo no te lo voy a permitir. A no ser que seas lengua larga.-dijo Malfoy, mientras se dirigía los baños.

-Bueno, déjame decirte, que cuando se trata de ti, no sabes cuan lengua larga puedo ser. Además, ¿a quién crees que le van a hacer caso? A un Slytherin petulante como tu o a una buena Griffindor como yo?-Ginny puso cara angelical -Piénsalo.-puso cara de superioridad, y sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a los primeros baños. Cada uno se separó. Ginny entró a limpiar el de las chicas y Draco el de los chicos.

Ginny miraba asqueada los baños, con el entrecejo fruncido. Si bien ayudaba a su madre a hacer algunas cosas, limpiar nunca había sido una de esas "algunas cosas".

Entró a uno de los baños individuales y salió totalmente asqueada. Y se pegó a la pared, en un intento desesperado de alejarse lo más posible de los baños. Esta agitada y totalmente horrorizada.

-Veo que estas teniendo mas problemas que yo-dijo Draco entrando al baño, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Cállate Malfoy, nadie pidió tu opinión!-le espetó Ginny, y izo aparecer un balde con agua y un trapeador, y algunas otras cosas.-Además, no creo que no tengas en que entretenerte por un rato, como para estar jodiendome la paciencia a mi.

-Resulta, Weasley, que fui más inteligente que tú, por lo que veo, y decidí que un poco de magia no estaría mal-soltó Draco, recostándose a la pared.

-¿MAGIA? ¿CÓMO PUEDES UTILIZAR MAGIA, Malfoy? ESTO ES UN CASTIGO! SE SUPONE QUE TENÍAMOS QUE LIMPIAR LOS BAÑOS SIN... no dijo que no pudiéramos utilizar magia...

-¡OH, ALABADA SEAS! Eres tan inteligente. Me sorprendes, Weasley.-se burló Draco.

-Cállate, ¿quieres? No molestes. Yo no me di cuenta de la magia, simplemente por que no tuve tiempo de pensar, por mi pequeño problema con los baños... pero, bien. Déjame tranquila, Malfoy, tengo que terminar de limpiar esto-hizo un movimiento con la varita y el balde y todo lo demás desapareció-¡Genial! –izo otro movimiento de varita y todos los baños, absolutamente todos, quedaron totalmente relucientes. Hasta los azulejos de las paredes brillaban.-¡GENIAL! TERMINÉEEE

-Felicitaciones, Weasley, veo que el duro trabajo de utilizar tu cabeza no resultó, aunque con mi cabeza aquí, para que queremos la tuya, ¿no lo crees?-le dijo Draco saliendo del baño.

-Con solo tu cabeza, el mundo no sería mundo, estaríamos muriendo por todos lados, las casas serían ruinas, el banco sería un lugar apropiado para que los ladrones se hospedaran, y lo peor de todo, el Ministerio estaría bajo tu mando, o sea, bajo el mando del hurón tembloroso. –se burló Ginny, sonriendo descaradamente ante Malfoy, que la miraba atónico-Y eso no es bueno... bueno, te lo imaginarás por la leve idea que te di de cómo sería el mundo, si solo tu cabeza pensara...

-No le veo la gracia, Weasley. No creo que el mundo estaría mejor si solo tu cabeza pensara, con la penosa demostración de hoy, creo que todo esta claro...

-Me voy, tengo que ir a ver a McGonagall para que vea que terminé mi trabajo.-dijo Ginny y pasó por delante de Malfoy, de manera indiferente, hacia la salida.

-Espérame, ¿o crees que solo tu vas a llevarte la bonificación de todo esto?-dijo Malfoy quien salió prácticamente corriendo detrás de la pelirroja. Cuando la alcanzó...-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?-preguntó horrorizado.

-¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Qué le hice ahora a tu ego superior?-preguntó Ginny, quien seguía caminando sin prestarle la menor atención a Draco.

-¿Ego superior?-dijo Draco intentando comprender.-Por supuesto que tengo un ego superior, superior a ti, por supuesto. Y bueno, a muchas otras personas... miles, diría yo.. pero...

-Como sea-dijo ella caminando un poco más rápido. Dobló la curva hacia la izquierda y siguió caminando.

-Mira, Weasley, no me vuelvas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, ¿no se si queda claro?-dijo Draco corriendo nuevamente para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

-No se. Es algo confuso...¿podrías explicarlo otra vez, por favor? BAAAAAAAA, no jodas Malfoy.-dijo ella burlándose del rubio.

-NO te burles, mocosa. Yo soy superior. Y como tal, tienes que respetarme. No puedes dejarme atrás. Yo siempre debo ir delante, ¿entiendes? No puedo permitir que una pobretona como tu, intente hacerme rebajar.

-Mira. Malfoy-dijo ella, y agarró a Draco (N/A: desprevenido, por q para mover a esa mole, con ese cuerpazo, debe ser difícil, jeje XD) y lo dio contra la pared, muy bruscamente.

-¡Auch! ¡Weasley, eres una bestia!-se quejó Draco, pero se quedó donde estaba, Ginny recostada a el, muy cerca, y Draco contra la pared-Aunque se que produzco ese efecto en las mujeres, no me gusta ser yo el que esta contra la pared..me siento... acosado...así que..cambiemos roles..-agarró fuertemente a Ginny y la dio contra la pared, de manera que ella estuviera ahora en el lugar que el estaba ocupando.

-Mira, Malfoy, no pretendo acosarte, bueno, no de la manera que a ti te gusta que te acosen, como lo hace Parkinson... ¡Eres un imbécil, y no me vuelvas a llamar pobretona!-bufó ella.-¡Ahora saca tus mugrosas manos de encima mío, Malfoy!-Draco no se movía-¡AHORA!

-No te preocupes, Weasley, no pienso lastimarte.-dijo Draco en tono malicioso.

-Mira, Malfoy, se que soy irresistible ante imbéciles como tu, pero eso de que te hagas el autoritario conmigo, no me va, así que ¡saca tus manos!-dicho eso, Draco la soltó.

-¿Irresistible? Por favor...Déjame decirte que no produces ningún tipo de efecto en mi.. y ¿imbéciles? ¿a qué te refieres con imbéciles? Yo no soy ningún imbécil...

-Claro, eso es por que tu ego te tiene cegado...idiota.-Ginny comenzó a caminar. Miró la hora-Oh, NO! Son las 20:30, Malfoy, la profesora va a sospechar, que utilizamos magia. Tenemos que hacer tiempo.. ¿pero cómo?

-Bueno, a mi se me pueden venir mil ideas de que hacer para perder tiempo, pero no creo que ninguna te llame la atención...-dijo Draco parándose contra la pared muy sensual y mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo.

-¡Deja de ser tan ordinario, Malfoy!-le espetó Ginny-No todos solo pensamos en perder tiempo a la manera Malfoy, así que, piensa algo útil.

-¿Qué quieres que piense? Piensa tu, tal vez, tus ideas no sean tan ordinarias...-le replicó el chico, dejándose caer por la pared hacia el suelo frío.

-Obvio que si. Yo no me paso el día pensando esas cosas, si se enteraran tus amiguitos de las cosas que estas pensando hacer conmigo.. no les gustaría.-dijo ella sentándose en el suelo, en la pared de enfrente de Draco.

-No estoy pensando ningunas cosas raras, así que cierra el pico.

Tengo una idea.

-Oh, veamos cuan productiva puede ser la cabeza de Draco Malfoy.

-Ja-ja, Weasley. Yo puedo traer a Pansy, para divertirme un rato, y te traigo a Blaize.

-¿A BLAIZE? ¿ZABINNI? ¿QUÉ? Estás mal...

-Si, a Blaize le pareces linda, y no creo que piense mucho si se le propongo que venga a hacerte compañía.

-Ja-ja-ja. No me interesa la compañía de tu amiguito el "zarpado".

-Como quieras, tu te lo pierdes.-Draco se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Pansy. Que tu no aceptes mi oferta no quiere decir que yo no piense que es buena.

-No, tu te quedas acá. Ni pienses que yo voy a perder el tiempo soportando a la idiota esa.

-Bueno, entonces, traigo a Blaize conmigo.

-NOOOO, ¿CÓMO LO ENTIENDES, Malfoy?

-Bien, no te pongas violenta, pelirroja. Pero, dime enserio. ¿no te parece que Blaize es atractivo?

-Malfoy! No lo sabía! Cambiaste de bando! Oh, estoy tan feliz de tenerte en nuestro grupo!-se burló Ginny.

-Lo digo por que de la misma manera que miles de chicas me aman, a muchas chicas se les cae la baba por Blaize.

-Claro, pero no es mi caso. Aunque conozco un par que estarían interesadas en Zabinni. Y bueno, en ti... no por que eres desagradable.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero yo soy muy agradable con las chicas. Por eso me aman. Y bueno, aman mi manera de ser, mi sexy cuerpo: mi lindos brazos, mi lindo trasero, mis lindas piernas...

-Si, si, Malfoy, entendí.-dijo Ginny asqueada.

-Me alegro.-Draco consultó su reloj-Son las 20:45, podríamos irnos ya, no creo que piense mal, por que si lo hubiéramos echo en equipo todo el trabajo hubiera sido menor.

-Tienes razón, vamos-

-Siempre la tengo, nunca lo olvides.

Los dos se levantaron. Y caminaron hasta la oficina de McGonagall, Ginny golpeó la puerta y la voz de la profesora les indicó que pasaran.

-Veo que terminaron su trabajo.

-Si, así es-dijo Draco-Ahora, me voy.-rodó sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta..

-No espere un momento, señor Malfoy. Usted se queda hasta que yo termine de hablar y le diga que puede retirarse. Severus lo tiene mal acostumbrado.

-Bien.

-Terminaron su castigo. Ahora, si los veo haciendo magia en los pasillos del colegio. Les aseguro que no tendrán eso de castigo. Será algo mucho peor.

-Si, profesora-dijeron los dos a la misma vez, se miraron y miraron hacia distintos lugares.

-Bueno, pueden retirarse a sus salas comunes.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono, y Ginny miró con el entrecejo arrugado a Draco, que le devolvió una mirada fulminante.-Adiós.

Cuando fueron a abrir la puerta, los dos tomaron el picaporte a la misma vez... los chicos se miraron fulminándose el uno al otro...

-Permíteme, Weasley, yo abro.-dijo Malfoy, cortésmente, ya que McGonagall presenciaba todo desde su escritorio.

-No, Malfoy, no te molestes, puedo abrirla sin ningún problema...

-Weasley, yo primero, recuerda...-murmuró amenazadoramente Malfoy.

-No me importan tus reglas de superioridad, Malfoy-susurró Ginny tomando el picaporte con las dos manos.

-Suelta, Weasley, suelta-susurró Malfoy, furioso.

-Noooo, yo puedo, suelta tu, Malfoy...

-WEASLEY, déjame abrir la puerta en paz...-dijo Malfoy, olvidando por completo a la profesora.

-Yo puedo abrirla, Malfoy-dijo Ginny, furiosa.

-DAME EL PICAPORTE, WEALEY

-NOOO, YO VOY ABRIR LA PUERTA, NO TU, TU NO TIENES QUE SER EL PRIMERO EN TODO, Malfoy.

Se había desarrollando una guerra campal frente a la subdirectora. Que miraba fastidiada la escena.

-MALFOY, SUELTALO!

-WEALEY, TU SUELTALO!

-BASTA!-gritó mucho más fuerte la profesora, y se paró. Totalmente colerizada, los chicos se habían quedado totalmente atónicos, habían vuelto a la realidad, se habían vuelto a acordar de quien los observaba.

-Veo que es difícil para ustedes abrir una simple puerta... _¡Alohomora!-_dijo la profesora revoleando la varita, muy molesta.-Ahora, que la puerta esta abierta, me gustaría que no se pelearan por quien pasa delante, por favor. Ya tuve suficiente con la puerta. Váyanse ya!

-Si, lo siento-dijo Ginny y corrió y Malfoy izo lo mismo, pero Ginny que era más pequeña, pasó primero...Cuando salieron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos...

-MALDITA Weasley! ¡Me las vas a pagar!-Ginny salió corriendo hacia la sala común, pero Draco fue más rápido y la agarró de un brazo y la dio contra la pared. Ginny tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, y Draco estaba totalmente rojo de la ira contenida que tenía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?bufó Draco.

-No puedo creer que estés así por que haya pasado delante de ti, otra vez-dijo Ginny recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

-No te burles, por que esta va a ser la última vez que lo hagas.-reprimió Draco a Ginny.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-Ginny suspiró-Malfoy, Malfoy, eres tan patético...

-No me llames patético, ¿entendiste? Tu eres la patética y no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas, por recuerda que no eres nadie, y como tal, debes respetarme.

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Ginny acentuando cada una de las palabras de manera amenazadora.

-Mira, Weasley-dijo Draco y se acercó demasiado a Ginny, en su opinión. La garró por los brazos y se acercó. Ginny podía ver su cara demasiado cerca. Sentía la respiración de Malfoy en su cara.-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, no te lo permitiré...

-Malfoy, no me amenaces-dijo Ginny con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque le inquietaba estar tan cerca de Draco, tenía que mirar para otro lado, por que le molestaba la mirada de Draco, le molestaba que tuviera esos ojos tan lindos en los que cualquier chica cae fácilmente, y en los que ella iba a caer, si los miraba tan de cerca. Pero, no, ella no era cualquier chica, ella era Ginevra Weasley, y no era cualquier chica.-¡Aléjate Malfoy!

-¿Tienes miedo de caer en mis garras como todas las demás?-preguntó Malfoy, acercando su cara a la de Ginny, y sonriendo sensualmente-¿Temes mirarme a los ojos, y dejarte llevar?

-No, no te hagas el adivino conmigo, Malfoy, por que se que no lo eres, eres el mayor imbécil del mundo y ese hecho nadie lo puede cambiar.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, yo puedo ser el mayor imbécil y tu igual podrías caer en mis garras.-Draco se acercó más, Ginny no podía evitarlo, Draco la miraba intensamente, profundamente, sensualmente, y ella no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, eran tan lindos, intensos, profundos, una sola mirada era la perdición.

-NOO! BASTA Malfoy, ¿QUIERES?-le espetó Ginny, y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Draco, quien salió despedido para atrás.

Ginny salió corriendo. No podía creer lo que había estado por hacer, iba a besar a Draco Malfoy, y no le importa. Había sido raro, por unos minutos deseaba con intensidad ese beso, pero después cuando volvió a la realidad, supo que ese beso, no podía ser, que no, que era Malfoy, y que nada iba a cambiar eso. –NO PUEDO, NO ME GUSTA Malfoy, POR QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME GUSTA Malfoy, ME GUSTA HARRY, no ese imbécil tampoco me puede gustar! Basta!

-Diablos-se dijo a si mismo Draco-¡No! casi beso a la chica Weasley, ¡no!. ¿Qué va a pensar? Va a pensar que me gusta, cuando nada que ver. Por que a mi no me gusta la chica Weasley, esa pelirroja, con esas pecas... esos ojos...!NOOO! BASTA ERES DRACO MALFOY, BASTA! Solo es cuestión de relajarme, fue un impulso. Solo eso.-se decía Draco, mientras iba caminando hacia su Sala Común.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá les dejo mi nuevo cap. Espero q les guste, y q se hayan divertido con el. Espero de todo corazón que me dejen reviews, jeje. Las reviews me inspiran a hacer mejor los capítulos. VAMOS ARRIVA LAS OPINIONES, POR FAVOR!_

_Si bien no hay nada Hermione y Ron en este capítulo, este fic, sigue siendo de ellos, pero recuerden que también es sobre Ginny y cual será su amor. Así que espero q les siga gustando este fic, como a mi._

_Un beso_

_Chau_

_**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**_

_**Batukera:** jeje, no se si va a ser Draco y Ginny, esta por verse. Se verá con el tiempo. Me alegra q te guste. Espero q este cap, te haya gustado también y q sigas dejándome reviews._

_**Lovely dame:** Gracias. Si es q no he podido dejarlos más rápido por el Internet, por que yo en casa no tengo banda ancha, entonces entro por el teléfono y a padre, le va a dar otro un ataque si este mes vuelven a venir casi dos mil pesos de tel. jeje. Pero nunca le presto atención, todo sea por mis fics, y las personas que los leen. Gracias por la review._

_**Esti:** Q haces, gracias por la review. No pienses tan rápido, Esti. Jeje, lo único que queres que suceda es... ya sabes... pervertida. Va a haber fiesta con Ginny y Draco? No se... bueno, espero q sigamos charlando por el msn, como siempre. Y q sigas leyendo mis fics, y me dejes review. Super important. Ya sabes, ya te lo eh dicho... Bueno, jeje, espero q te guste este cap, mucho, también._


	11. La despedida

**Capítulo 11: La despedida**

Los días pasaron, Ginny no había vuelto a acercarse a Draco y ni el a ella. Cuando se veían durante los tiempos libres o en el comedor, simplemente se ignoraban o se decían insultos, nada que alarmara a nadie.

-Oh, no, tenemos clases con Krum...-se quejó Ron cuando estaban en la desayunando.-Lo odio, más le vale que no se te acerque, Hermione, por que lo mato.

-Si, Ron, tranquilo-decía Hermione a quien Krum le había dedicado una gran sonrisa desde la mesa de los profesores.-Viktor y yo somos amigos...

-Eso no es exactamente lo que el piensa... el quiere algo más contigo, pero q no se te acerque por q me va a conocer, y va a conocer mi puño y mi varita si es necesario.-gruñía Ron. Mirando con odio a Krum.

-Ron, tu eres mi novio. Y tu eres a quien quiero y amo, no a Viktor.-dijo Hermione dándole un lindo beso a Ron.

-Amo cuando haces eso...-le dijo Ron mirándola embobado.

-Ron, se que te vuelvo loco, jaja, pero no me mires así. Pareces bobo-le dijo Hermione. Mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Ron. 

-Lo siento. No es algo que pueda controlar.

-Oh, Dios, tenemos que ir a clases, no sea que lleguemos tarde.-dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.-Vamos, chicos, levántense.-dijo al ver que sus amigos seguían sentados comiendo.

-No creo que haya problema con que los mejores amigos de la querida Hermione Granger de Krum, lleguen unos minutos tarde-dijo Ron tenaz.

-No digas eso. Viktor es un profesor como cualquier otro.

-No lo es, Hermione, y lo sabes, ese chico gusta de ti, hasta quien sabe que punto-dijo Ron poniendo su típica cara de asco.

-Basta, estas diciendo incoherencias, y no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo, por Krum, Ronald-bufó Hermione, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Harry miró a Ron con los ojos como platos.

-Ron, ¿qué esperas? Debes alcanzarla, por que sino estará enojada todo el día contigo-le advirtió Harry.

-No, si es verdad- contestó testarudo Ron.-Que se enoje todo lo que quiera.

-Pero, Ron, después no digas que no te lo advertí, por que lo hice. Ahora, vamos, antes de que Krum nos castigue por llegar tarde...

-Que lo intente-soltó Ron enojado.

-Ron... aunque no veo a Krum castigándonos, es como ver a Charles o a Fred, o a George, castigándonos.-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.-Vamos, vamos.

-Si, ya voy.

Los chicos se dirigieron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y allí estaba Krum, diciéndole a los alumnos que pasaran. Como era de costumbre, todas las chicas, lo miraban como idiotas-en opinión de Ron- y murmuraban unos : -Si, profesorrrrrr; era horrible ver eso. Para la conmoción de Ron, Hermione estaba hablando con Krum en la puerta...

-Si, Viktor. Yo voy a ir a la biblioteca hoy, si quieres vamos ahí y hablamos de lo que quieres hablar-le decía Hermione, Ron escuchaba muy atentamente.

-Muy bien, entonces ahí estaré-le contestaba el idiota.

-¿Cómo que ahí estará?-le dijo Ron a Harry furioso.-¡NI TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIA, TU IDIOTA!-le gritó Ron a Krum, y Harry le tapó la boca con la mano intentando callar al enojado Ron.-¡IDIOTA! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡BÚLGARO JOROBADO!

Pero Krum no oyó nada, ya que, entró al aula en el preciso momento en el que Ron se descontroló.

Hermione tampoco oyó las palabras brutales de su novio, ya que entró detrás de Krum, y atrás de ellos los demás alumnos.

-Ron, contrólate, él ahora es profesor.-le dijo Harry agarrando a su amigo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente, para que reaccionara-Tranquilo, Ron, tranquilo-le decía lentamente.

-Tienes razón, es un imbécil, por Merlín que si se le vuelve a acercar a mi novia lo mato-gruñó Ron.

-Bueno, pero eso después, ¿ok? Por que ahora tenemos que entrar a clases... tranquilo, Ron, no le pegues a Krum, es profesor, imagínate pegándole a Snape, es lo mismo, aunque todos queremos golpear a Snape hasta dejarlo desangrándose en el piso... pero no lo hacemos, por el simple hecho de que es profesor...

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno, entiendo. Entiendo, entiendo...

-Vamos a entrar.

Los dos entraron en el aula, bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos y de Krum.

-Potter, Weasley, llegan tarde.-dijo Krum, mirando a los chicos.

-Lo sabemos-contestó Ron con desagrado.

Ron le devolvió una dulce mirado llena de odio y quien sabe que otras cosas horribles. Harry sin embargo, ni miró a Krum, se sentó junto a Ron que se sentó junto a Hermione, por supuesto.

La clase pasó en miradas de odio despedidas de Ron hacia Krum, cada vez que Hermione levantaba la mano y Krum le daba la palabra. El sonreía, y ella le devolvía un pequeña sonrisa, pero le devolvía una sonrisa, entonces, eso hacia que Ron estallara de odio con cada mirada.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar en el Gran Comedor, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, y se sentaron juntos.

-Chicos.-dijo una vos detrás de Harry.

-Ginny-dijo Harry alegre.-¿Cómo haz estado?

-Muy bien, Harry, gracias-contestó la chica sentándose junto al chico.

-Me alegro-contestó Harry complacido de que Ginny le volviera hablar bien.

-Ron, Hermione, ¿cómo va la relación?-les preguntó la pelirroja.

Ron y Hermione estaban muy cariñositos en la mesa, se daban besitos y abrazos. (N/A: parecían los ositos cariñositos.. jeje, _para el q no sabe quienes son... son unos ositos ridículos, con formitas en de cosas raras en sus pechos, y eso, cuando era chica, admito que los miraba y jugaba a que era uno, pero cuando era muy chica, hablamos de alrededor de 6 años...XD)_

-Bien-dijo Hermione y miró a Ron-Muy bien...

-Bien, mientras Krum no se meta en nuestra relación-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ron, ¿es qué no puedes sacar un momento a Krum de cada conversación sobre nosotros? No quiero que comiences con tus celos enfermizos...

-No son enfermizos, Hermione. Son los correctos, son los que debe tener un novio hacia su novia, si un enfermo mental pretende acosarla y quien sabe sino violarla.-Harry, Ginny y Hermione lo miraron con los ojos abiertos muy grandes. Los primeros largaron una carcajada, sin embargo Hermione, miró muy seria a Ron.

-Ron, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? Eres un exagerado. Viktor no me quiere acosar, ni mucho menos violar.-bufó Hermione escandalizada.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas, por que sos demasiado buena e ingenua. Pero la verdad es otra muy diferente.-le dijo Ron, poniendo cara de seguridad total.

-Por favor-soltó Hermione- Me parece que yo no soy la ingenua y buena, me parece que eres tu, el que se esta haciendo la historia, Ronald.

-¿Qué me estoy haciendo la historia? No, no es así-dijo Ron testarudamente.-Pregúntales, pregúntales a Harry y a Ginny, a ver si yo no tengo toda la razón del mundo.-dijo mirando a los chicos, que los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hermione miró a Ginny y Harry, y Ron izo lo mismo.

-¿Chicos?-dijo Hermione amenazante.-¿Quién tiene la razón?

Harry y Ginny se miraron confundidos. Y se levantaron a la misma vez, y se fueron, dejando a la pareja para que se arreglara tranquila.

-HARRY, GINNY, VUELVAN ACÁ, AHORA MISMO.-gritó Ron colerizado.

-Cállate, Ron, todo te están mirando-le espetó Hermione.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿te molesta que vean que tu novio es...

-Basta, Ron. Por favor, Ron, no quiero pelearme contigo, por favor-le dijo Hermione mirándolo algo triste.

-Hermione-el odiaba cuando ella ponía esa cara, por siempre terminaba rendido a sus pies-Lo siento.

-Yo también. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a la biblioteca,-se despidió dándole un gran beso a Ron en la boca. Este se quedó confundido, y cuando volvió en sí, Hermione había desaparecido.

-¡Diablos!-murmuró Ron y salió corriendo detrás de la castaña, ella realmente caminaba rápido, por q la había visto doblar en la próxima esquina del pasillo, pero se acordó de algo-Veamos si Krum, ya se fue-dio vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del Gran Salón, Krum no estaba.

-¡Maldito sea, ese imbécil!-corrió hacia la biblioteca, cuando llegó casi se choca con la puerta, a causa de la velocidad. (N/A: ta' mal d frenos el tipo) Entró a la habitación, y notó a cierto imbécil hablar con cierta chica que el conocía. Sacó un libro, y miró hacia el otro lado de la estantería, definitivamente, allí estaba su novia sacando algunos libros del estante de enfrente, y para orgullo de Ron, a penas le hacía caso al búlgaro. Ron escuchó atento la conversación.

-Hermione, yo te dije que nos encontráramos hoy por que quiero decirte algo muy importante.-le decía el chico a Hermione quien seguía sacando libros.

-Bien, Viktor, pero espera, déjame terminar de sacar los libros, podrías ayudarme-dijo y le puso todos los libros encima-Vamos, sentémonos en la mesa que esta libre.

Ron caminó lentamente hasta que llegó a un estante con uno de los libros que el necesitaba para los deberes que les había dado el idiota. Tomó el libro y se encaminó a una mesa solitaria, desde allí podía oír con claridad la conversación.

-Hermione, tu me gustas-le dijo el búlgaro a Hermione, ella apareció detrás de un libro y lo miró con los ojos como platos, cosa que también izo Ron.-Yo siento algo por ti.

-Viktor, yo...-dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza, pero para su sorpresa el chico le puso un dedo en la barbilla y izo que lo mirara.-No se...ehh-_¿por q diablos no me salen las palabras? ESTOY CON LA PERSONA Q MÁS QUIERO, ESTOY CON RON, no estoy con Krum y no quiero hacerlo._

Pero cuando volvió en si, el chico estaba demasiado cerca, muy cerca...y la besó. Pero ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Ron se quedó atónico, furioso.

-Mira Viktor, tu me caes bien, y eso, pero mi cariño no es otro que no sea como el de una amiga, yo no quiero tener nada contigo, Viktor. No quiero ser tu novia, ni nada de eso...

Yo estoy con Ron, y lo amo.

-¿Con Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Me cambias por Ronald Weasley? No lo puedo creer..

-No te cambio-Ron abrió los ojos enormes, parecía que echaba chispas.-Nunca lo ice, por que nunca fuiste una opción para mi, nunca tuvimos nada, yo siempre quise a Ron.

-Hablemos afuera, no quiero que Madame Pince, se enoje conmigo, quiero que hablemos esto más tranquilos-dijo Krum y se llevó a Hermione de la mano, casi arrastrándola hacia fuera. El pelirrojo, se paró y siguió a los chicos.

_-¿Cómo pudo besarla?¿Cómo pudo tocarla?¿Para que la lleva a afuera?¿es que no se da cuenta de que ella no lo quiere? Que me ama a mi?-pensaba este_

-Hermione, no creo que sea lo que realmente sientas, yo se que te gusto-le decía Krum, quien estaba en una pose muy comprometedora con Hermione, la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

-Mira, Krum, yo no siento nada por ti. Absolutamente nada, y no creo que alguna vez haya sentido lo contrario.

-Hermione-dijo el y se acercó tanto a ella, que se Hermione se dio contra la pared, no podía salir, el la tenía inmóvil, necesitaba ayuda, Ron tenía razón. Finalmente el la besó.

-No, Viktor, suéltame...suéltame-le dijo Hermione a Viktor intentando separarse del chico, pero este no respondía, la estaba besando por le cuello...

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, BÚLGARO IDIOTA!-gritó alguien y derrumbó a Krum de una piña, era Ron-No te le vuelvas a acercar a mi novia, ¿lo entendiste?

Ron estaba cambiado, su cuerpo era grande, algo musculoso a causa de las duras prácticas de Quiddich, como guardián. Tenía le cabello medio larguito y los ojos más azules como nunca antes. Era uno de los chicos, que ganaba más suspiros del colegio, después de Draco y Blaize.

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, WEASLEY. Nunca debiste hacer eso. Ahora soy profesor, y estas castigado-gruñó Krum, levantándose de suelo, con un labio partido.

-ME GUSTARÍA VER COMO LO LOGRAS-lo desafió Ron.-Esto no se queda así, Krum, de esto se va a enterar Dumbledore, estate por seguro, INTENTASTE ABUSAR DE HERMIONE, ESO NO ESTA BIEN.

-¿Qué?-dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

Los tres se dieron vuelta. Era nada más si nada menos que Dumbledore. Quien miraba a Krum furioso.

-Me gustaría saber, ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿y por qué, profesor Krum, el señor Weasley, dice que quiso abusar de Hermione?

-Yo no intenté hacer nada. Solo estábamos hablando.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-bufó Ron intentando abalanzarse sobre Krum, pero para su sorpresa Draco y Blaize lo agarraron de los brazos.

-No hagas más estupideces, Weasley-le susurró Draco agarrando a Ron fuertemente. Ron lo miró con una mirada que denotaba sus palabras, sin ni siquiera mencionarlas: "Yo hago lo que quiera, Malfoy"

-Profesor Dumbledore, el estaba besando a mi novia, ella le decía que no, pero el continuaba. ¿Podría explicarme que es eso?-siguió Ron, rojo de ira.

-Si lo que dice el señor Weasley, es cierto, y confió plenamente en su palabra, usted esta en grandes problemas, profesor.-dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Krum, su voz denotaba irritación.-Señorita Granger, ¿podría explicarme la situación? Aunque como dije antes, confío en Ron.

Krum la miró amenazadoramente, y ella no le prestó atención. Dumbledore captó esa mirada, y enseguida terminó de concluir su versión de los hechos.

-Profesor, Ron tiene razón. Viktor me pidió que saliéramos a afuera de la biblioteca, así podíamos hablar tranquilos, pero el me dio contra la pared, y me apretaba muy fuerte, yo no me podía mover, y..-algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Ron escapó de los fuertes brazos de Draco y Blaize, y fue a abrazarla: "Todo esta bien"-le murmuró-...y comenzó a besarme, y le decía que parara, que no quería, pero el seguía... –Hermione estalló en lágrimas-No...se...que...hubi..era...pasa...do..si Ron..no estuviera cerca.-Ron la abrazó fuertemente.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, Hermione-le susurró el pelirrojo al oído.

Draco y Blaize se miraron asqueados de tanto cariño.

-Muy bien.-dijo Dumbledore con ojos peligroso, algo alarmante en el.- Viktor Krum, no quiero que vuelva a pisar este colegio nunca más. Ni que se le vuelva a acercar a ninguna de mis alumnas, en especial a Hermione. Por que va a saber como considero a las personas con su manera de pensar, Krum. Ahora nos haría un gran favor en irse. Usted no tiene nada que hacer en este colegio. Sus cosas-tronó los dedos-están en sus maletas, esperando tranquilamente afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.-

Viktor no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero antes de abrirla se dio vuelta:

-Weasley, olvídate de que Hermione este contigo, ella es mía.

Ron lo miró fulminante, y si las miradas mataran, Krum estaría muerto en el piso en esos momentos.

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Q les pareció? A mi me gustó, espero q les haya gustado también. _

_**Contesto Reviews:**_

**Batukera:** jeje, el novio de Ginny, supongo q esta en suspenso...gracias por la review. Se verá más adelante quien va a ser el afortunado. Jeje. Ya les daré alguna pista. GRACIAS.

**Lovely dame**: Me alegra q esta sea una de las no muchas historia q lees y q te guste. GRACIAS.

**Danita Granger:** jeje, gracias por la review. Esta bueno, q manden reviews. Me alegra q te guste. Y me caíste muy bien por el msn, cuando hablamos el otro día. Espero q te siga gustando mi historia. GRACIAS

**Usy:** ¿Susana? gracias. Me alegra q te guste. Tu también, estuve charlando contigo, y sos re buena onda, me caíste re bien. Espero q te siga gustando mi fic. GRACIAS

**Natty:** Muchas gracias. Espero q sigas leyendo el fic, y q te guste. GRACIAS 

_**Chicas, sigan dejando reviews. Me animan a escribir. Me hacen sentir bien. Gracias por todas las personas q se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews. Los quiero mucho.**_

_**Un besote. **_

_**Caro. (llaménme caro o carol, o carolina, cuando me envien reviews. Por supuesto, siempre esta la opción d llamarme Carolin...jejee)**_


	12. Sentimientos escondidos

Te lo dedico a ti usy, x ser mi mayor seguidora. Espero q te guste, aunq no esta muy bueno que digamos, por q no hay mucho Hermione y Ron, sino más bien es todo Draco. Pero bueno, espero q te guste, Susy. **Capítulo 12: Sentimientos escondidos.**

Viktor Krum no volvió al colegio como profesor. En esos momentos todo el colegio comentaba sobre lo de Hermione y Krum, y aún más sobre la piña de Ron al chico. Dumbledore se había enojado con Krum, como nunca antes con ningún profesor. Le molestaba que gente extraña viniera e intentará lastimar a sus alumnas, el protegía mucho a sus alumnos, y nunca iba a permitir que ellos estuvieran en peligro. No si el podía detenerlo.

Lo más extraño de todo fue el comportamiento de los dos Slytherin y de las palabras de Malfoy, en opinión de Ron. Estaba un poco confuso sí bien en ese momento de furia no prestó atención a quienes lo estaban agarrando, algo se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero lo había ignorado, ahora que podía pensar con claridad, ya que su Hermione estaba sana y salva junto a él, como siempre debió estar. Las cosas raras de Malfoy en ese momento, fueron:

1-Malfoy nunca tocaría al pelirrojo, ni por que fuera de vida o muerte. Cualquier contacto con Ron sería considerado por Malfoy como: tocar a la escoria. O sea tocar la mugre. Ese era un comportamiento típico de Malfoy. A Ron no le molestaba en lo absoluto el comportamiento del chico, para el siempre fue mejor mantenerse alejado del rubio.

2-Malfoy nunca lo detendría, ni por que Ron estuviera por suicidarse, nunca le diría que no, es más, se quedaría viendo como un buen espectador mientras Ron se tiraba desde la torre de Astronomía. Nunca le diría que no lo hiciera, nunca.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FLASHBACK -----DRACO Y BLAIZE&&&&&&&**

-Si, no se, la estúpida de la Weasley...tal ves me mueve un poco, tal ves me toca un poco que este más linda, pero lo hace como lo hace contigo y con algunos otros chicos-le comentaba Draco a Blaize, mientras iban caminando por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, veía que delante a muchos metros de distancia estaban la sangre sucia y Krum, muy juntitos contra la pared, siguió mirando atentamente- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

-Bueno, Weasley no esta tan mal, bueno, tu tienes a Pansy, y sabes como son las cosas, Pansy según tu padre va a ser la chica con la que te tienes que casar... ¿Qué dos? ¿Granger y a Krum?

-Si, parece como que Krum..., no se... me da mala espina el comportamiento de el con ella, es como si... ella no quisiera, como si la estuviera obligando-le dijo Draco inspeccionado a los chicos-¿Con Pansy? Jajaja Mi padre esta pirando colores, si cree que yo, me voy a casar con esa idiota, hace siete años que la conozco, bueno, algunos más, y nunca la soporté, nunca, es tan... idiota. Prefiero a la Weasley...-

-¡DRACO! Ya empezaste con tus idiotas comparaciones con Weasley, recuerda, deja de comparar a la Weasley con cualquier chica que se nos cruza por que vas a terminar gustando de ella, y eso no es bueno-lo reprimía Blaize, como buen amigo que era-Y, tienes razón con lo de Granger, pero no es nuestro asunto, recuerda que es la sangre sucia Granger...

-¿Gustarme la Weasley? Piensa lo que dices...nunca.-dijo Draco y miró a Hermione y a Krum-Vamos a apurar el paso, aunque sea la sangre sucia Granger, Krum... me parece que esta actuando solo por su cuenta, ¿no te parece? Recuerda que ella esta con el pelirrojo. Aunque nunca esta de más divertirse por otro lado.. jeje, pero me parece que no es el caso.

-Tienes razón, apuremos, ni Granger se merece que le hagan algo que no quiere. Bueno, **de parte mía**, tal vez, pero del búlgaro, noo...

Los chicos apuraron el paso, dispuestos a alejar a Krum de Hermione, por pura cordialidad, pero vieron que aparecía el pelirrojo:

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ BÚLGARO IDIOTA! –le gritaba y le daba una muy buena piña a Krum, quien caía al suelo.-No te vuelvas acercar a mi novia, ¿entendiste?

-Wou... ¿ese es el pobretón?-le preguntó Draco a Blaize, emocionado ante la perspectiva de que Ron le haya dado tan buen golpe al chico.

-Eso parece. ¡Que golpe! ¡Aguante el pobretón!-dijo Blaize impresionado y haciendo que festejaba, como si estuvieran en un partido y Slytherin haya marcado.

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, WEASLEY. Nunca debiste hacer eso. Ahora soy profesor, y estas castigado.

-ME GUSTARÍA VER COMO LO LOGRAS. Esto no se queda así, Krum, de esto se va a enterar Dumbledore, estate por seguro, INTENTASTE ABUSAR DE HERMIONE, ESO NO ESTA BIEN.

-Uhh, mira quien viene caminado hacia ellos-le dijo Draco a Blaize, mientras veían que Dumbledore se acercaba a los chicos, apuraron el paso nuevamente, ya que iban súper despacio viendo la escena de Ron y Krum. Estaba re interesante...jeje.

-Me gustaría saber, ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿y por qué, profesor Krum, el señor Weasley, dice que quiso abusar de Hermione?

-Eso se ve mal y bueno, a la vez.-le dijo Blaize.

-Yo no intenté hacer nada. Solo estábamos hablando.-dijo Krum, haciéndose la víctima.

-Nunca debiste decir eso, Krum, ¡Weasley lo mata!-dijo Draco y corrió hacia Ron, seguido de Blaize. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni lo pregunten. Por que ni el lo sabía.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-bufó Ron intentando abalanzarse sobre Krum, pero Draco y Blaize llegaron en el preciso instante y lo agarraron de los brazos.

-No hagas más estupideces, Weasley-le susurró Draco al pelirrojo. El lo miró de una manera muy mala... por poquito pensó que lo superaba con las miradas fulminantes pero nadie le gana "al ser supremo".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FIN FLASHBACK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Por qué lo detuve? ¿Por qué siquiera me metí? No era asunto mío...-le replicó Draco a Blaize en la sala común, mientras estaban sentados en los mejores sillones, que por cierto, cuando ellos entraron a la sala, estaban ocupados, pero eso ni los inmuto, corrieron a los alumnos y se sentaron placidamente, como si fuera normal amenazar a alguien con dejarlo congelado en el piso si no se los daban, y como eran Malfoy y Zabinni, eran temidos, y respetados en todo Slytherin. Nadie se atrevía a contradecir una opinión, de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts, más ricos y más populares. Además de San Potter, pero el era famoso por sus hazañas de pre - héroe.

-No lo sé, Draco. Tu eres tan raro...-le dijo Blaize sin importancia.

-¿Yo, raro? Yo no soy raro, soy especial y único, ¡soy irremplazable! como bien sabes.

-Ya me haz dicho eso antes, Draco. No molestes. Me distraes de mis pensamientos...

Los chicos eran totalmente parecidos. Tenían el mismo carácter, la misma personalidad, las mismas cualidades, los mismos intereses, los mismos gustos, y la misma arrogancia, aunque Draco a veces pasaba los límites.

-¿En quién piensas?-pregunto Draco interesado.

-En la chica Weasley...-comentó Blaize.

-¿En la pobretona? ¿Qué hay con ella?-preguntó Draco un poco confuso.-¿Te gusta?

-No lo creo... Es que, el otro día la vimos y esta tan cambiada, ¿tu viste el cuerpo que tiene esa mina?-dijo Blaize pensativamente.- Yo no se, pero me parece que Pansy se queda un poquito atrás, en estos momentos... (n/a: miren los pensamientos del chico, jejeje, enfrascado pensando en la pequeña Weasley, ta' matando la chica, ES BLAIZE ZABINNI, bo)

-¿Pansy atrás? Pansy siempre estuvo después de Weasley-dijo inconscientemente Draco... y se sobresaltó al oírse decir eso y miró para otro lado.

-Oh, no, Draco. ¡Sospecha confirmada, te gusta, te gusta Ginevra Weasley-dijo Blaize enderezándose algo sorprendido, pero festejando como si hubiera ganado una apuesta.

-No digas estupideces, Blaize. No me puede gustar una persona como la Weasley. Va contra las reglas, contra las leyes.

-¿Qué leyes? Los Weasley son sangre pura. Además no hay reglas en el amor, no es un juego.(n/a: ¡que cursi! que se me puso el chico, bo, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?)

-¿Blaize? ¿Esta Blaize Zabinni ahí dentro?-dijo Draco golpeando con un dedo la cabeza de Blaize-Por que hay un chico idiota, que esta largando idioteces en su lugar. Y son increíblemente iguales.

-No seas idiota, Draco. ¿Qué tiene? Yo solo digo la verdad.

-Claro, como si tu alguna vez, hubieras estado enamorado.-se burló Draco.

-Claro que eh estado enamorado, que tu no lo supieras no tiene nada que ver.

Draco se sorprendió ante la contestación de su amigo, pensaba que le diría algo así como: "Tu tampoco lo haz estado, que me dices a mi" o "Te digo lo que pienso" o "Bueno, supongo que de eso se trata" o "Considero que el amor no es un juego"-pero esa última, no sería de Blaize, tanto él como Draco siempre han "jugado" con las chicas, y no son tan cursi, como para decirlo. Aunque Blaize lo estaba siendo en esos momentos, pero eso, Draco se lo iba a sacar a golpes si era necesario, el no necesitaba a un amigo afeminado, para eso estaba Pansy.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –preguntó Draco alarmado.

-Wuow, tranquilo, amigo. Yo también te quiero-se burló- La pregunta "idiota" de "por qué", ahórratela. No se por qué. Y menos "como". Pero las otras están fáciles. –Blaize sonrió.

-Bueno, adelante, amigo, cuéntame un poco de tu vida amorosa. Y de tus más sucios secretos...-se burló Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Bien, ¿cuándo? El año pasado. ¿Por qué nunca te lo dije? Por que pensé que me matarías...

Blaize dejó de hablar, y no siguió, pero le había faltado una pregunta y era la más importante.

-¿De quién, Blaize? No me asustes...-dijo Draco algo alarmado.

-Bueno, Draco, de...-Blaize tomó aire. Draco le dijo:¿Si..?-De... de Hermione Granger.

-¿DE LA SANGRE SUCIA GRANGER?-gritó Draco a lo siete vientos, todos los alumnos se quedaron escuchando, acechando para escuchar cualquier cosita que relatara que había con la sangre sucia, para así, empezar a comentar...

-Shhhhh-susurró Blaize totalmente desesperado, mirando para todos lados.-¿QUÉ MIRAN?-gritó, algunos alumnos le hicieron caso, pero otros no.

-Lo siento-dijo Draco, y miró a los alumnos que miraban a los chicos descaradamente.-¿¡QUE USTEDES NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER, QUE METERSE EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS?-les gritó Draco enojado.

Todos los alumnos volvieron a empezar a hablar con sus compañeros, algunos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y otros simplemente se fueron.

-Granger, no esta mal, me parece que es linda...

-No, Granger... ehh.. bueno, tienes razón-le dijo Draco-Granger esta linda, lástima que es una Griffindor y encima de todo tiene sangre muggle.

-Si, pero si lo piensas bien, hay pocas brujas sangre pura, no hay casi, y las pocas que quedan son todas feas, o gordas, o demasiado "zarpadas". Ya no encuentras una chica difícil con quien entretenerte, todas se te tiran encima ante cualquier posibilidad de contacto. No hay chicas lindas, sangre limpia, no quedan.

-Tienes razón.-concordó Draco-Pero hay una que es linda..-una chica que se venía acercando, escuchó las palabras de Draco y sonrió-Y ya sabes quien es...

-SOY YO-le gritó Pansy a los chicos, y se le tiró encima a Draco. Sorprendiendo a los chicos de tal aparición.

-Ves a lo que me refiero-le dijo Blaize con cara de sabihondo.

-Lo sé-le dijo Draco mirando a Blaize con cara de fastidio-Pansy, querida...

-¿Si, Draquito?-dijo ella, agarrandole la corbata a Draco.

-¡SAL DE ENCIMA MIO!.-gritó totalmente fastidiado- No soy tu colchón.

-Upps, lo siento, cariño.-dijo levantándose de encima de Draco- Pero si quieres podemos probar el colchón de mi dormitorio, tal ves nos guste más...-dijo Pansy con picardía.

-No, gracias, estoy más que bien acá. Además, estoy charlando con Blaize y sabes que no me gusta que nadie me moleste cuando charlo con mis amigos, y menos tu-dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento, Draquito.

-No me digas Draquito, sabes que no me gusta. ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¡Es Draco, mi nombre es Draco, no Draquito.

-Esta bien, Draco-dijo Pansy enojada, acentuando la última palabra.-Eres insoportable, ¿sabes?

-Tu me pones insoportable-gruñó el rubio.-Yo estaba muy bien conversando con Blaize, hasta que llegaste y me pusiste así.

-¿Cómo te puse?-dijo Pansy volviendo a su actitud de zorra.-¿Calentito?

-Ya quisieras, Pansy, que yo me pusiera así por ti, pero en realidad me pusiste como un cubo de hielo, y todavía insoportable -dijo Draco seriamente, mientras Blaize aguantaba las carcajadas detrás de los dos chicos.

-Oh, siempre tan tierno, Draco-dijo Pansy y se fue.-No se por que te hago caso.

-No tengo la menor idea-le dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ-soltó Blaize-Es imponente como te carga, y como la tratas, y se va enojada, pero mañana vuelve igual que antes, y tu la vuelves a tratar mal, y todo vuelve a pasar, esa chica es imparable. Sabes lo que necesita, se nota de millas-se burló Blaize.

-Si crees que yo me voy a acostar con Pansy, estas mal, ni que estuviera loco.

-Pero, bien que lo hiciste con ella, en mi cumpleaños.

-Estaba ebrio, y sabes como es, te engaña, y te lleva a la cama disimuladamente, ya lo haz experimentado, ¿qué me dices a mi?

-Es lindo escuchar tus excusas.

-No son excusas.

-Si, claro. Siempre dices lo mismo- Y ahora me dirás, que no te esta gustando Ginny Weasley, que es por que te dice cosas o algo así. ¡Vamos, amigo! La Weasley es más buena que le pan. (n/a: faaaa, que opinión más boluda)

-Eso no es cierto. Es una idiotez, que se te ha posado en la cabeza. Como tantas otras. ¿Dices que es más buena que un pan? Que equivocado que estas, amigo, esa chica es una fiera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué hiciste con ella, que no me dijiste?

-¿Puedes hacer a un lado tu mente pervertida, -que por cierto es igual a la mía- y prestarme atención?

-Adelante, amigo.

-Cuando nos peleamos con las varitas, antes del castigo, cuando me vio McGonagall, ella es muy buena peleando, y insulta muy bien, muy bien, uno pensaría que una Slytherin si no fuera por que la conocemos. Tendrías que verlo por ti mismo.

-Ya te gustaría que ella fuera Slytherin, sería tu chica perfecta, Draco. Por lo que me dices.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

-Así es. Ginny Weasley es tan diferente a los hermanos. Pero a la vez tan igual. Te voy a comentar algo, simplemente por que comentaste de quien estabas enamorado el año pasado. Cuando estábamos en el castigo, digamos que tuve.. un momento de debilidad hacia la pelirroja y casi la beso, sino fuera por que ella se alejó, suerte que lo izo, mira si la besaba, que mal iba a quedar delante de todo el mundo.

-Confirmas aún más mis sospechas. Te gusta la Weasley, simplemente no lo puedes aceptar. Además, yo soy tu mejor amigo, Draco, me doy cuenta de tu reacción frente a la chica, de tu manera de mirarla, de tu manera de insultarla... No soy como Crabbe y Goyle, esos imbéciles no se percatan de nada, a no ser que tengan una bandeja de comida delante de sus narices.

-La insulto como siempre-dijo Draco algo fastidiado.

-Claro que no. Antes, la Weasley era "pobretona" o "comadreja" o "poca cosa" o "mugrosa"... ahora, es "fea" o "idiota" o simplemente "pelirroja"... tus maneras de tratarla cambiaron, Draco, así como cambió tu manera de pensar en ella.

-No molestes, Blaize, la Weasley es imposible. Imposible.

-Como quieras, Draco. Ya verás de lo que te estoy hablando, cuando te saques la venda con la que te cubres.-le dijo Blaize alzando las cejas.

-Basta, Blaize, ¿cuándo diablos te empezaste a volver tan afeminado? Por que no lo noté, sino te hubiera cortado enseguida... y deja de tratarme así Blaize, Ginevra nunca va a estar conmigo, son las leyes de la naturaleza, y no empieces con tus idioteces. No me gustan. Sabes que digo a verdad, conoces a mi padre, nunca permitiría que yo estuviera con la hija de su peor enemigo, nunca.

-Así que, la Weasley ahora es Ginevra. La Weasley te esta afectando, amigo. Deja de pensar en ella, por que te vas a caer en un poso sin salida, te lo digo yo, por experiencia propia con Granger.

-Hablando de eso, ¿y alguna vez pasó algo con ella?-dijo Draco cambiando de tema, Blaize estaba un poco insoportable con el tema.

-Si, una vez nos besamos-Draco abrió los ojos como plato-Si, es cierto. Pero nunca más pasó nada. Además, fue un amor pasajero, ya no siento nada por ella, por un momento el año pasado pensé que ella sentía algo por mi, pero no lo sé. Además ya no pasa nada, como ya te dije, por suerte.

-Je.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny, a propósito de eso, ¿qué pasa con Harry? ¿lo olvidaste?-le pregunto la castaña a Ginny, mientras estaban sentadas en el dormitorio de Hermione, quien lo compartía con Parvati, Lanvender y otras chicas. Ellas no estaban, así que era un buen lugar para charlar tranquilamente. Ginny estaba sentada a lo chinito, en la cama de Parvati y Hermione en la suya.

-No lo sé. Harry cada vez me decepciona más. Pensé que me quería, pero ahora no lo sé. Es algo confuso. No lo sé.

-Oh, vamos, Ginny. Harry siempre ha estado loquito por ti. El problema es que nunca antes se dio cuenta...

-Al igual que tu y mi hermano.-Ginny sonrió.

-Igual-dijo Hermione entornando los ojos- Ya me lo dijiste antes. Harry y tu hacen tan linda pareja, Ginny. Tan linda. Son divinos cuando están juntos. Yo siempre se lo digo a Ron.

-Basta, Hermione. ¿quieres? Harry es tan idiota. A el no le gusta que lo trate bien, eso significa que no me quiere. Que vaya y se haga tratar bien por Parvati. Que tanto lo mira, y a el bien que le gusta.

-No digas estupideces, Ginny. Harry nunca se fijaría en Parvati, nunca lo permitiría.

-Claro, claro. Pero bien que la invitó a el baile de Navidad.

-Eso fue por que no tenía a nadie más. Y contigo fue imposible por que fuiste con Neville. Así que deja los celos.

-No estoy celosa. Y menos de Harry. Además, creo que voy a volver con Michael Corner. ¿qué te parece?

-¿Con Michael? Nooo

-¿Por qué no? Es lindo, y...

-...un imbécil, recuerdas que lo dejaste por que estaba todo el tiempo con Cho Chang, ¿recuerdas? No vale la pena.

-Bueno, pero la japonesa no esta ahora, así que... tengo el campo despejado.

-Haz lo que quieras. Después de todo es tu vida, mientras no vuelvas con Dean...

-Si, ese imbécil, no se que se cree. El otro día, vino y me habló, pobre tipo, esta mal, si cree que voy a volver con él, después de lo que me izo, pero lo mejor fue que no me afectó tanto, al principio si, me sentía mal, mi orgullo, el lo quebró como si fuera un cristal, lo dejó hecho añicos en el piso y no le importó. No le importó. Ahora, voy a destrozar el suyo.

-Ginny, no te conocía ese lado. Se que eres algo impulsiva, pero nunca pensé que fueras de pagar con la misma moneda.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Dean me jodió y ahora yo lo voy a joder.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Voy a volver con él. Pero, lo voy a traicionar, le voy a hacer exactamente lo que le me izo, pero con más elegancia, como soy yo.

-Jeeje, ¿con quién?

-Con Malfoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Ginny, te oyes hablar?

-Claro, que si. Malfoy esta teniendo cierta debilidad ante mí. Cuando tuvimos el castigo, me intento besar, pero yo me fui. Jeje. Malfoy se merece lo peor. Así que, por que no utilizarlo...

-¿Malfoy? Eso si que es una noticia para mi. Así que a Draco Malfoy, le esta moviendo todo Ginny Weasley. Jejeje, Ginny, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Malfoy atrás tuyo. Aunque no se Ginny, Malfoy esta algo cambiado, si tu vieras como detuvo a Ron con Zabinni, para que no se le tirara encima a Krum, me da lastima.

-Y ¿todos estos años? No te olvides de todos los años que nos ha hecho la vida imposible, él y su familia. Yo odio a Malfoy, Hermione, lo odio por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi familia, el y su estúpido padre. Ahora es el momento de que pague.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá les dejo mi nuevo capítulo. No esta muy bueno, ya q no estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribí espero q les guste igual. jeje. VAMOS CHICAS, OPINEN SOBRE ESTE CAP, NO ME TRATEN MUY MAL, JEJE, PERO CRITIQUEN, ya se cual va a ser su primera reacción, ¿por qué todo sobre Draco y Blaize? Es por q lo estoy metiendo de a poquito en mi historia. Como personajes principales junto a Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny._

_Pero bue... espero q el próximo este super bueno, aunq no tengo planeado nada para el próximo. Bueno, Usy como ya dije anteriormente, este caoitulo es solo para ti, jeje, Por ser mi mayor seguido, te haz leído todos mis fics, y me alegro que te gusten. _

_**GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS REVIEWS ATERIORES, M ENCANTARON, ME ENCATARON, ENSIRIO, NUNCA PENSÉ RESIVIR TANTAS REVIEW POR UN CAP. SE NOTA Q LES GUSTÓ TANTO COMO A MI ESE CAP. GRACIASSSSSSS**_

_**LOS QUIERO MUCHO.**_

_**CONTESTO REVIEWS.**_

**Faithfrv:** gracias, a mi m gusto mucho este cap. Espero q este también te guste. GRACIAS

**Brisa2006:** me alegra q te guste. Si yo a Viktor lo considero como tu, pero tenía q hacer algo interesante, jeje, ya veremos si el búlgaro no vuelve a meterse en mi historia...GRACIAS

**Danita Granger**: Por nada, te ayudo con la historia cuando quieras. jeje. Los ositos cariñositos..jeje. muchas gracias. Y me gusta mucho tu historia. Espero q te guste este cap. GRACIAS 

**Natty**: Me alegra q te guste este capítulo. Me re gustó el capitulo, no se por que. Pero es uno d los q más me ha gustado... espero q este te guste también. GRACIAS

**Merodeadora-Chii**: Jeje, gracias, muchas gracias. Me encanto el TOMA ESO KRUM! Jeje, me alegra q te haya gustado el cap. A mi también me encanta Ron. Espero q este capítulo te guste al igual q el anterior. Aunque no tiene nada de Ron y Hermione...  GRACIAS

**Rafael:** te explico como dejar review, así me dejas reviews en vez d correos. Cuando termines de leer, baja hasta el final d la página. Vas a ver un botón, q dice SUBMIT REVIEWS o algo así. Y al lado hay otro botón que dice GO. Haz clic en go, y listo. Pero debes estar registrado para dejarme una review.

**Usy:** Hola, Susy! Jeje. si, a mi también me encantó el capítulo. Ron es un divino...sin palabras. Y bueno, sin palabras para Krum, aunq el m simpatiza, pero hacer a Ron divino, un capo total. GRACIAS

**Batukera:** Miriam, gracias por la review. GRACIAS

**Nerak,** gracias, me alegara q te guste, me alegra. Si, en cuanto al capítulo, déjame decirte q es uno d mis favoritos...jeje. GRACIAS

**Lovely Dame: **gracias por la review, y si voy a ver tu song fic. En realidad ya lo bajé para leerlo con tranquilidad. JEJE GRACIAS.


	13. Comienza el juego

**Capítulo 13: Comienza el juego**

-Si, Ron, siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Ahora, ¿me dejas poder terminar de corregir tu tarea? Por que hay muchas cosas mal...

-Hermione, sabes, a veces pienso que no te importo...-murmuró Ron cruzando los brazos y poniéndose serio. Mirando la tapa de un viejo libro titulado _Las viables derivaciones de ciertos brebajes._

-¡Ron! ¡No digas eso! ¡No es verdad! Si que me importas, lo que pasa es que no quiero que me desconcentres... estoy corrigiendo algo para ti y no me gustaría que estuviera algo mal.-dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso a Ron, quien estaba junto a ella, un viernes por la noche en la sala común de Griffindor.

-Bien, Hermione, se que a veces resulto ser pesado...-dijo Ron apenado.

-No, Ron, me encanta que seas así, es uno de los por que yo soy tu novia. Sos muy bueno. Y deja de decir cosas malas de ti...-lo regañó Hermione-Quiero que estés relajado, nada de estar nervioso, ya que los exámenes de los TIMOS, se acercan.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como piensas lograrlo?-una fugaz idea se le pasó a Ron por su pequeña mente pervertida, pero la dejó ir, sabía que Hermione no lo iba a permitir. Intentó sonar casual cuando habló, pero se ve que no le salió. Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿qué ideas inauditas se te pasaron por la cabeza?-le dijo Hermione, por encima de su pluma.

-Eh...-Ron se sonrojó y Hermione rió.-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó Ron poniéndose a la defensiva.

-De nada-se excusó ella, levantando los hombros y continuando borrando los errores de Ron.

-Oh. Mas te vale.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿UNA AMENAZA?-dijo Hermione alterada.

-¿Qué? No, era una broma... No te enojes, siempre tomas todo mal.

-¿Qué yo me tomo todo mal? Eso no es cierto...yo no lo hago.

-¿Qué no haces qué?-y otra idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza.

-¡RONALD, NO TE CONOCÍA ESA MENTE TAN PUERCA!.-dijo Hermione acaloradamente y se levantó. Todos los alumnos los miraron. Se volvió a sentar. Intentando parecer normal-Bueno, esta todo listo, ¿lo vas a pasar en limpio o lo vas a dejar así?

-Bueno..eh...lo pienso dejar así. Es muy tarde, tengo sueño y quiero dormir-dijo Ron bostezando abiertamente. Hermione lo miró un minuto, se veía tan bien. Cuanto daría ella para poder amanecer un día con él, solo un día...Pero enseguida sacó esa "tonta" idea de su cabeza.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué, Ron? Estas insoportable, si, la verdad es que necesitas dormir un poco...

-No me trates así, yo no hice nada, me estabas viendo raro. No se cual de los dos tiene "mente puerca".-se burló y sonrió.

Ella se sonrojo levemente.

-Nada que ver, ya te gustaría que yo pensara en hacer cosas contigo-mintió ella-Bueno, Ron, me voy, tengo que dormir un poco, estoy algo cansada, recuerda que mañana tenemos guardia.-y se levantó. Juntó todos los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa con un movimiento de varita y los metió a la mochila-Adiós.

-Bien.-Hermione se había ido sin darle un solo beso, así que cuando vio que ella estaba por subir a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, él se levantó y la siguió-ESPERA UN MINUTO.-gritó.

Ella se paró sonriendo y cuando se dio vuelta para ver a Ron, estaba seria y con las cejas levantadas, intentando parecer sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasó, Ron?-pero ella sabía que era lo que él quería. Simplemente era una pequeña prueba. Habló en tono casual, aunque lo lamentara era muy buena mintiendo-¿Me faltó ver algo de tu tarea?

Él la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Eso es solo lo que te importa? ¿Solo te importa mi tarea?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Si. Digo, estábamos corrigiendo tu tarea. ¿A qué te refieres con que solo me importa tu tarea?-dijo cruzando los brazos, algo enojada.

-¿A QUE ME REFIERO?- dijo desesperado-MIRA, SE NOTA, HERMIONE, QUE LO ÚNICO QUE TE PREOCUPA SON LAS CLASES, Y LAS RONDAS DE GUARDIA... PERO ES OBVIO QUE NO TE IMPORTA EN LO MÁS MINIMO TU NOVIO, ESTA BIEN CREO QUE PUEDO SOPORTARLO...CREO QUE PUEDO SOPORTARLO-gritó furioso.

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

-MIRA, RONALD, SI, LAS CLASES ME IMPORTAN MUCHO, Y LAS RONDAS COMO PREFECTOS TAMBIÉN, ¿OK? PERO TAMBIÉN ME IMPORTA MI NOVIO... ADEMÁS ERA TODO UNA FARSA PARA VER SI REALMENTE TE IMPORTA QUE NO TE DIERA UN BESO ANTES DE IRNOS A DORMIR, ERES UN IDIOTA.-gritó y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Ron la intentó perseguir, pero para completar su día de mierda se había olvidado de que no podía.

-Mierda-murmuró. -La escalera se convirtió en tobogán, y resbaló por ella hasta el piso. Mientras una alarma sonaba por toda la sala. Se levantó ante las miradas de algunos pocos alumnos y se fue al dormitorio de los chicos, furioso consigo mismo, dando fuertes y sonoros pasos. Y también furioso con los demás que lo miraban:

-¿QUÉ USTEDES NO TIENEN VIDA PROPIA COMO PARA ANDAR METIENDOSE EN LA DE LOS DEMÁS?-gritó furioso antes de subir por las escaleras. Todos dejaron de mirarlo y se dirigieron a los dormitorios al igual que la pareja enojada.

Cuando Ron entró al dormitorio vio que Harry estaba despierto pero se izo el que no lo había visto. No tenía ganas de explicar, no tenía ganas de pelearse con Harry, también. Y sacó del baúl su pijama, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Ron? ¿Por qué esa cara?-le preguntó su amigo incorporándose en la cama.

-¿Qué cara?-dijo este poniéndose la parte de arriba del pijama.

-No te hagas el "no entiendo lo que dices", por que te conozco. ¿Qué pasó con Hermione? la sirena del cuarto de las chicas sonó, ¿eras tu, no?

Su amigo se había terminado de cambiar de ropa y se había metido en la cama. Estaba muy serio, y parecía enojado. Pero, como Harry bien pudo divisar tenía las orejas coloradas, típico de cuando se peleaba con Hermione.

-Bien. Bien. Harry, yo y Hermione nos peleamos.

-Esa parte ya la sé, Ron. Es cuestión de verte el rostro. ¿Por qué?

-Yo y Hermione nos peleamos...por que ella no me prestaba la menor atención cuando estaba corrigiendo mi tarea, y cuando terminó, se fue sin darme un solo beso, Harry, ni un maldito y pequeño beso, Harry, yo la seguí, y le grité que esperara. Ella se volteó, y me miró con una ceja levantada. Entonces yo le dije, que se notaba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y que al parecer lo único que le importaba eran las clases, y las rondas de prefecto por las noches, pero ella me dijo que todo había sido una farsa, una farsa para ver si a mi me importaba que ella se fuera sin darle un beso de buenas noches...Harry, ¡soy un imbécil!...-se quejó Ron, desde su cama, mirando con tristeza a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Ron. De seguro mañana esta todo bien. Esas cosas pasan...-intentó consolarlo Harry.

-¿Esas cosas pasan? ¿Lo dices por experiencia? Por que tu y Ginny no volvieron más después de su pelea en el expreso...

-Lo sé, pero fue diferente. Yo dije cosas que pensaba en ese momento, y que como todo novio no debería haber dicho. Pero tu, simplemente le reprochaste, de manera que ella sabe que la quieres. Ginny en este caso, pensaba que yo la encontraba pesada y demasiado fastidiosa como para que fuera su novia. Pero no es así-agregó al ver la cara de Ron-No es así. Yo quiero a Ginny, Ron, y a ella parece no importarle. Parece no importarle-y recordó sus movimientos raros cuando estaba junto a Malfoy-¡Y AHORA ANDA EN COSAS RARAS CON MALFOY!-gritó furioso sin darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros antiguamente durmiendo se habían despertado dando un grito de miedo, totalmente alarmados.

-Shhh-dijo Ron en vano, ya que todo estaban viéndolos con caras reprobantes.

-No te esfuerces, Ron. Por que Potter ya nos despertó. ¿QUIERES CALLARTE Potter? **(n/a: no se por que, pero Potter, me hace referencia a "compota"..nada q ver pero se me viene a la cabeza cuando leo este diálogo**) Hay personas que intentamos dormir-le espetó Seamus. La relación entre Harry y Seamus, no había mejorado del todo, después de su quinto año, ya que Seamus seguía con sus estupideces, aunque supiera que su madre nunca tuvo razón con eso de que Harry era un mentiroso y Dumbledore un viejo loco, como decía repetidamente _El Profeta_.

-Mira, Finnigan, nadie pidió tu opinión, así que entierra tu dura cabeza en la almohada y vuelve a dormir-le espetó a su vez Harry.

-Claro, para ti es fácil. Tu ya estabas despierto.

-¡BASTA!-dijo Ron al ver que Harry abría la boca para decir alguna protesta.-No es necesario que sigan peleando, todos vamos a dormir.

-No te hagas el jefe del grupo, Weasley, que seas prefecto no te da alas para ordenar a los demás cosas.-dijo Seamus-

-¿Ah, no? Pero bien que me da alas para hacerte castigar cuando quiera y para mandarte todas las veces que se me antoje, que te quede claro, Finnigan-le espetó Ron y se acostó en la cama, sin prestarle la mínima atención a Seamus que lo miraba con odio.

-Inténtalo-lo tentó Seamus.

-Mira, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus niñadas así que duérmete si es que te vas a dormir, sino déjanos en paz.-gruñó el pelirrojo sentándose nuevamente en la cama para mirar a Seamus a la cara.

Seamus no dijo nada, simplemente cerró las cortinas de su cama y desapareció tras ellas. Neville, Dean y Harry intercambiaron miradas estupefactas cuando el pelirrojo se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

Ron se ponía un "poquito" violento cuando se peleaba con la castaña.

Al día siguiente, las cosas con Ron y Hermione seguían en la mesa de Griffindor a la hora del desayuno.

-Si claro, seguramente, siempre te haz preocupado por todo lo que te rodean menos por las personas que te quieren.

-Eso no es cierto, pelirrojo inepto, nunca eh dejado de preocuparme por ustedes, así que deja de tirar idioteces al aire.-le espetó Hermione mirando con odio a Ron, quien la miraba fulminante, la pelea se debatía a los costados de Ginny y Harry, quien seguían comiendo, totalmente acostumbrados a su peleas matutinas.

-Deja el papel de héroe para Harry-gruñó Ron. Harry lo miró sin poder creerlo, ¿es qué cada vez que se peleaban tenían que decir alguna cosa en contra de él? Ginny largó una carcajada. Harry la miró incrédulo, y ella solo levantó los hombros y continuó comiendo.

-Nunca me eh metido en el papel de héroe, ¿esta bien? No me gusta hacerme la héroe, creo que es una idiotez.-Harry no lo podía creer, tenía una conspiración contra él, en frente de sus ojos, ¡enfrente de su nariz! era imperdonable que sus amigos le empezaran a tirar con piedras, -cuando se peleaban- hasta que Harry estuviera completamente tapado con estas. Pero eso era tan normal, que se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar aunque costaba un poco.

-...-la pelea continuó hasta el final del desayuno cuando Ron le gruñó a Hermione ante un ataque a su persona (las criticas hacia Harry ya habían terminado, habían comenzado las criticas hacia ellos mismos):

-SI CLARO, PERO BIEN QUE TE GUSTABA EL PELIRROJO IDIOTA.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados... En opinión de Ginny, se venía el beso de reconciliación...

-NO ES "ME GUSTABA", ME GUSTA, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, RONALD.-Harry y Ginny sonrieron, Ron Y Hermione se miraron fulminantes...pero luego se agarraron rápidamente y comenzaron a besarse...

Harry los miró sorprendido: ¡_qué pareja más rara, _Ginny los miró con una mirada de superioridad, sabía que se avecinaba, era buena en eso: ¡_Lo sabía!_

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó una voz detrás de Harry.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué quieres?-le espetó Ginny, Harry volteó y miró con todo el odio posible que pudo a Dean, quien miró para otro lado. La pareja se separó, después del beso de reconciliación.

-¡Vete de aquí, idiota!-le gruñó Harry. Pero Dean lo ignoró.

-Necesitamos hablar, tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

-Esta bien-Harry la miró con los ojos grandotes-Bien, vamos-dijo y se levantó.

Ginny logró ver como Hermione le sonreían con complicidad. Ella le hizo una seña con el pulgar que claramente indicaba: "Comienza el juego"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aquí esta mi nuevo capítulo. Espero q sea de su agrado...ehh, que les guste. Como ya se deben de haber dado cuenta, este capítulo fue más corto que los demás, pero es por que el próximo va a ser bastante largo, o al menos eso es lo que pienso. Bueno, las dejo chicas. Chau. Bueno, **ME GUSTARÍA QUE LEYERAN MI NUEVO FIC, SI ES QUE LES GUSTA LA PAREJA GINNY Y DRACO, SE LLAMA: **_**SECRET AGENT: GINEVRA WEASLEY**_. Y me dejen reviews contándome si les gustó. GRACIAS LOS QUIERO._

_**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**_

**Batukera:** Hola, Miriam! La primera en dejarme review en este nuevo capítulo, jeje. Gracias por la review, y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero con ansias que me digas si te gusta este. GRACIAS

**Nerak: **Gracias. Si Draco se esta volviendo más sensible, ¿no es divino? y la pelirroja lo quiere hacer pasar sus peores momentos, como el se los hizo pasar a ella... Blaize y Hermione, q lindo, ¿verdad? Gracias por la review. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste como le anterior. GRACIAS

**Usy: **Hola, Usy!Me alegro q te gustara. Espero q este también. Pobre Draco, va a sufrir un poco, la pelirroja lo va a hacer sufrir. Pero bue...q se le va a hacer. Q se joda por malito. Nooo! La cosita linda de Draco...es tan lindo el pibe, y malito, como ya te dije... jeje, GRACIAS.

**Merodeadora-chii:** jeje, yo también me imagino a Blaize súper hot, re lindo. Si la charla me gustó, son tan parecidos...je. Son los dos buenos por dentro pero malos por fuera.. desprenden maldad hacia los demás, pero demás... son buenos.. en mi fic. Aunque en los libros de Rowling no son malos, son algo arrogantes. GRACIAS

**Natty: **bueno, espero q este te guste más, lo q pasa es q el anterior no estaba muy inspirada y quería que se supieran algunas cositas, como lo de Blaize, lo q piensa Draco, lo q quiere hacerle Ginny, la historia de Blaize y Hermione. Muchas cosas que van a importar más adelante. GRACIAS

**Lovely dame:** gracias, me alegra q te guste, si es q como no había nada de Ron y Hermione, pensé q no iba a gustar, a mi me gustó, pero.. Bueno, gracias por leer mi nuevo fic de Ginny y Draco: Secret Agent: Ginevra Weasley. GRACIAS

**Faithfrv: **seeeeeee, tienes razón. Gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. GRACIAS

**Esti: **gracias. Si, pero todavía no esta decidido si Draco y Ginny...así que..mm...no se. Jej, YO YA LO TENGO DECIDIDO, pero quiero que ustedes me digan, jeje, yo ya se con quien va a terminar Ginny, ¿no esta demás eso? Jeje Gracias por leer mi fic. Lee mi nuevo fic: secret agent: ginevra weasley, ¿please? GRACIAS


	14. Choque frontal

**Capítulo 14: Choque frontal**

-¿A donde va, Ginny con Dean?-preguntó Ron, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-No lo sé. Podrías haber hecho algo-exclama Harry.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Impedir q se fuera.

-¿Cómo? ¿Diciéndole: Ginny no vayas con él, es un sádico sin sentimientos, que solo quiere pasar un buen rato contigo? ¿eso? No lo creo.

-¿Ah, si? Pero bien que antes, molestabas y molestabas con que ella no saliera con nadie... Ahora que Dean, la persona que la traicionó, quiere quien sabe que con ella, no dices nada-le espeta Harry.

-Harry, Hermione me izo entender que Ginny ya es grande, y que no le va a suceder nada malo. Aunque no te niego que no me guste para nada que Ginny se haya ido con Dean... pero soy el hermano, no el padre, como ella me dice.-dice Ron algo enojado.

-Lo sé. Pero...

-Basta, Harry, Ginny es grande, déjala tranquila, ella sabe lo que hace.-dice Hermione.-Si tanto te molesta hubieras hecho algo tu.

-Tienes razón...Lo siento, Ron, no quise tratarte así-dice Harry, apenado.

-Esta bien, Harry, se que quieres a mi hermana, y q no quieres que nada le pase-Ron le da una palmaditas en la espalda a Harry.-Eres la mejor persona que yo haya conocido para Ginny, no eres ningún Draco Malfoy...

Hermione abre los ojos sin poder evitarlo, y mira para otro lado.

-¿qué sucede, Hermione?-pregunta Harry que había observado el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Nada que yo sepa, Harry. ¿sucede algo?-dice ella disimuladamente.

-Es que me pareció, que te sorprendiste o te asustaste cuando Ron dijo eso-dijo, observando cada movimiento de su amiga. Pero Hermione estaba preparada, y no dejo que nada más trasluciera.

-No, Harry, no, la verdad q te debe d haber parecido...

-Tal ves-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta rápidamente Ron,

-Nada, un estúpido pensamiento q interrumpe a veces en mi cabeza-suelta Harry y se para-Me voy, chicos, tengo cosas que hacer, tareas que hacer mejor dicho-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos caminaban rápidamente por un pasillo. La pelirroja calculaba todo fríamente, el moreno, simplemente no pensaba.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?-le pregunta Ginny.

-A donde nadie nos oiga.-contesta secamente.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?-pregunta ella nuevamente, parándose en seco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dice él parándose también.

-¿A qué me refiero? Mira, yo no tengo todo el día para tus cosas, Dean, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, espero que una de esas cosas sea yo. Por que vamos a tener un buen rato charlando.

-Yo no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo que es tan preciado, en ti.-dice con indiferencia.

-Ginny, ¿aún me quieres?-pregunta el chico de repente, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que necesito saberlo. Contesta

-No lo sé, Dean.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿cómo que no lo sabes?

-No lo sé, ¿no entiendes español? No-Lo-Sé-

-Entiendo español. Quiero que olvidemos el pasado, quiero que volvamos a ser como éramos antes, quiero volver a estar contigo, Ginny, quiero volver a ser tu novio.

-¿Mi novio?-dice ella y finge estar nerviosa.-

-Si, Ginny, se que cometí la peor atrocidad en el mundo, haciéndote eso, besándome con ella, pero.. yo te quiero a ti

-Bien, Dean, volvamos a intentarlo...

-Genial-dice el chico y le da un beso a Ginny-Esto muy contento por esto.

-Yo también, Dean-sonríe.-Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que terminar algunas tareas...

-Bueno. Nos vemos, entonces-dice el chico, vuelve a besarla y se aleja.

¿Es que no s da cuenta de que todo fue muy rápido, ¿que acepté muy rápido, que chico más fácil e idiota -piensa la chica mientras se dirige hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando entra para su sorpresa llega a divisar el cabello negro azabache muy despeinado de Harry. Él la ve entrar y la llama con la mano.

-Ginny...

Ella se acerca y se sienta junto a él.

-Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo?-pregunta mirando los cuadernos y los libros abiertos de par en par.

-Tarea...Snape me dijo que sino volvía a hacerla iba a sacarle más de 200 puntos a Griffindor, y sé que es capaz de hacerlo...-suspiró-¿A dónde te fuiste don Dean?

-Hablamos, Harry, volvimos...

-¿Qué? No entiendo...

-Somos...novios...-murmuró Ginny, no quería lastimar a Harry, pero sabía que también lograría herirlo a él.. aunque no quisiera.

-¿Estas de novia con Dean? ¿otra vez?-exclama Harry sorprendido.

-Si, lo siento...

-No debes sentirlo, si quieres todavía a Dean, es tu problema no el mío-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo sé.-contesta fríamente.-Tengo que buscar algunos libros, Harry, nos vemos luego.-se dirigió a los grandes estantes a buscar unos libros para terminar todas las tareas que se le habían juntado.

Él la vio desaparecer entre los estantes... se sentía tan mal, nunca había pensado que Ginny haría algo así, no entendía por que, y eso lo frustraba. De repente unas ganas inmensas de pedir a gritos una clara explicación vinieron a su cabeza, interrumpidas por las enormes ganas de decirle a gritos lo que sentía.

No, basta, Harry, Ginny tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera pensaba-Aunque la ames, aunque quieras estar toda la vida con ella... eso ya no va a poder ser. Ginny quiere a Dean...¿por qué sino, por que habría vuelto a ser novia de él con todo lo que le izo? Nunca debí dejarla ir, nunca debí dejar que esa estúpida manera mía de pensar sobre las personas interrumpiera mi relación con Ginny, arruiné todo, todo y sin la ayuda de nadie...-tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Con la cabeza gacha... ya no podría concentrarse para nada, le pediría a Hermione los deberes como siempre...

Cierta pelirroja miraba al chico muy triste, mientras él salía por la puerta.

- Ginny, concéntrate en el plan, no importa todo lo que sientas por Harry, no importa si de una manera u otra todo se termina pensaba la chica, mientras bajaba un gran ejemplar de Transformaciones. Si, me importa, Harry me importa, sino hubiera sido tan idiota como para decirme esas cosas en el tren, sé que a veces suelo ser pesada, pero no me gusta que me lo digan, siempre me ha gustado ser buena con los chicos que son mis novios, y Harry...Harry es Harry, de manera que el es más especial.. pero se ve que no le gusta que lo traten demasiado bien -una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha...

Salió por la puerta con todo lo necesario, la biblioteca estaba media concurrida y hoy precisamente no estaba con mucho animo de quebrarse la cabeza pensando...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Blaize, Blaize, Blaize, no voy a dejar que una Weasley se me meta en la cabeza, no me importa, tendrías que tenerlo en claro, después de tantos años que hace que nos conocemos...-

-Lo sé, Draco, pero últimamente estas cambiado... no tengo la meno duda de que no le haz permitido a la pelirroja a entrar a tu mente...-dice tranquilamente-Lo que me preocupa es que la dejas entrar en otro lado, mucho peor...

-Blaize, deja un poco eso... ese meló dramatismo que te a entrado últimamente.-le espeta el rubio, quien estaba en su sala común como todos los días, sentado en uno de los mejore sillones etiquetado con:

**El que se atreva a sentarse aquí, **

**deberá asumir las consecuencias...**

**Los quiere, Draco Malfoy**

De esa manera se evitaba tener que estar sacando a los alumnos a las patadas de su sillón, de su propiedad. Sorprendentemente estaba funcionando y todo.

-Vayamos a dar una vuelta por ahí-lo invita Blaize.

-Si, vamos, no tengo nada que hacer. Las tareas ya las terminé.

-¿Hiciste lo de Snape?

-Si, claro, después te lo paso. Era una idiotez, además mi padrino me dio algunos pequeños pasos para empezar..jeje.-Draco sonríe.

-Me imagino. Si cuando volvamos me la das, pero ahora salgamos de aquí.-dice Blaize y ambos chicos se levantan y salen por la entrada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermione, tienes que ayudarme con los deberes de Snape.-le pidió Ron, en la mesa.

-Bien, lindo, lo haré-dice dándole una lindo y cálido beso al pelirrojo que todavía no se acostumbraba la hecho de que fueran novios y eso que ya hacia mucho tiempo que lo eran. El chico se sonrojó. Y ella lo miró divertida-Lindos colores, Ron-se burla. El le hace una mueca fea y ella sonríe. Bueno, vamos al lago-lo invita.

-Vamos-dice Ron alzando los hombros. La pareja se levanta de la mesa y salen del Gran Comedor muy abrazaditos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry iba sumido en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de recordar a Ginny, a ella con Dean, besándose, eso hacía que se le crisparan los pelos...

Ginny debe estar loca. ¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien como él? Tendré que pedirle a Hermione que me lo explique, no, lo único que lograría sería demostrar que ella me importa, tengo que hacerme el indiferente. ((q' tipo mas tarado!...!cómo si eso fuera a demostrar que no le importa! Baaaaaa, jeje))

Iba por un pasillo largo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella tenía que decirle la verdad... tenía que explicarle que él si le gustaba... que lo quería...

Tomó el camino que le pareció que habría tomado Harry y comenzó a correr.

Logró divisarlo...muy lejos... siguió corriendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por Merlín, amigo, mira eso-le susurra Blaize a Draco, por ellos iban pasando cierta pareja que ellos conocían.-Ella cada vez luce mejor...-

-Blaize, trata de contener tus ganas de devorarla, por que se te va a comenzar a caer la baba, imbécil-le espeta Draco en un susurro.

-Pero, mira eso... mira a esa chica, por Merlín, Draco, mira esas piernas-Draco no se contuvo y tuvo que comenzar a mirar disimuladamente para atrás mientras los dos chicos contemplaban los nuevos y desarrollados privilegios de la Griffindor. Era fácil mirarla, era cosa de comentarse algunas cosas en secreto y reír por lo bajo, como si se estuvieran burlando de ellos. Los dos iban muy enfrascados en Hermione, mirando para atrás sobre sus hombros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué le sucede a esos idiotas?-le dijo Ron enojado a Hermione, mientras veían como los Sly, reían burlonamente.

-No les hagas caso, como si no existieran-le dice Hermione.-No los mires...-dice tomándolo de la cara y haciendo que mirara a un costado-Mírame a mi.-los dos se iban mirando muy animadamente de costado pero seguían caminando...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-HARRY! HARRY!-grito Ginny mientras corría por alcanzar al moreno-HARRY

Harry se miró sobre su hombro y logró ver una cabellera conocida, y supo que era Ginny.

-¿Ginny?-dijo el parándose. Mientras Ginny seguía corriendo para alcanzarlo pero más lento...

-Comienzo a creer que tienes razón-dice el rubio mirando solapadamente a la chica.

-¿Lo ves? Sabia que llegarías a pensar como yo...

De repente un choque los sacó de sus dormideras, para encontrarse, Blaize tirado en el piso y a su lado Harry, y Draco contemplando el espectáculo, pero sin previo aviso, se vio a si mismo en el suelo con algo medio pesado encima que no pudo distinguir bien que era a causa de la taradse del golpe.

Otro golpe indicó que otros distraídos habían caído al igual que ellos...

Hermione se encontraba algo confundida sobre algo muy suave y musculoso...

Y Ron se hallaba en el duro suelo medio inconsciente.

Cuando todos vuelven en si, se percatan del desastre que habían formado.

Lo medio pesado que estaba sobre Draco era...

-WEASLEY! SAL DE ENCIMA MÍO-gritó furioso Draco

-NO CREAS QUE FUE A PROPÓSITO, IMBÉCIL-le espeta ella, levantando cuidadosamente del chico.

-Ya se que muchas chicas sueñan encontrarse encima mío, pero no sabía que tú eras una del bando-se burló Draco levantándose del piso-¿Soy lindo como colchón?

-Muy lindo.-dice Ginny sarcástica-

-¿Blaize?-exclama Draco incrédulo...

La cosa suave y musculosa sobre la que se encontraba Hermione, no era nada más ni nada menos que...

-¿Zabinni? ¿Qué haces tú debajo mío?-pregunta algo confundida, mientras se levanta.

-Tú te me tiraste encima como si fueras a dar un clavado, y yo fuera el mar.-dice el chico levantándose.

-¿Quién te manda a ser tan idiota como para encontrarte tirado en el piso junto al imbécil?-le espeta.-Ron..-la chica se dirige a su novio quien recién estaba empezando a comprender que diablos hacia en el piso...

-Si, Weasley intentó dar un salto mortal sobre mi-dice Draco fastidiado-

-¿Qué? Como sea, Malfoy, además fue sin querer por que tropecé con Harry, y tu estabas justo adelante, tu eres el culpable de que haya sucedido.

-Malfoy la próxima ves podría mirar para adelante.-le espeta Harry totalmente colérico mientras juntaba los libros.

-¿Yo? ¿y tú, Potter? No me eches toda la culpa a mi, por que si hubieses visto que venía supongo que te abrías corrido o algo así...

-Si, pero yo estaba parado, Zabinni me tiró al piso de un golpe... suerte que era Zabinni y no uno de los gorilas-dice Harry pensativamente.

-Bien vamos de aquí Blaize-le dice Draco a su amigo, y los dos se encaminan a quien sabe donde.

_Bueno, acá mi nuevo capítulo que no esta nada bueno... pero bue...q se le va a hacer..estoy con falta de inspiración de manera que los próximos no se cuando los voy a subir.._

_Nos vemos_

_Chau_

_**CONTESTO REVIEW**_

**Natty: **gracias, me alegra q el cap te gustara a mi me gustó, también, si la verdad es que combiné alguna q otra cosa. GRACIAS

**Usy:** tas pasada usy! Que querés q me de el ataque de escribir, gracias por la review, me alegro que te gustara. Ron y Hermione, siempre se terminan reconciliando... GRACIAS

**Siara-love: **Hola, Siaria! Me alegra que mi fic sea tu primero, jeje, y bueno, entre ron y hermione no ha pasado mucho, pero en el próximo si, por que ya estoy por terminar este fic.. GRACIAS

**Esti: **hola! Me alegraría pensar que algunas excepciones son mis fic...je, je, bueno.. me alegra q te guste mi último capítulo.. y bueno, ya sabes no se sabe lo de draco y Ginny...voy a dar pistas...jeje, bueno te dejo por q tu me estas acosando a mensajes en el msn...je. GRACIAS

**Batukera:** jeje, me alegra que a ti también te pase lo de relacionar Potter con compota..jeje. Si actualizo bastante rápido, pero ahora empecé a dejarlos menos rápido.. GRACIAS

**Faithfrv: **gracias..si algo me tramo, tu lo haz dicho..jeje. Pero, muchas gracias por leer mi fic. GRACIAS


End file.
